Ace and Mugiwara Pirates Requiem
by XGoGame
Summary: What if, in Marineford war Ace didn't make in time to protect Luffy from Akainu Magma Fist and Luffy is the one who received the fatal blow. How will Ace overcome Luffy death and Mugiwara crew react to it?
1. Akainu taunt

A/N: Hi guys. so this is basically my first fanfic (not really, I wrote a few fanfic 1 year ago maybe?). I have this story stuck in my head for a weeks and I said to myself "why not I make this a story", So i decided to wrote this one.

Reviews are welcome especially the constructive one. Also i need some beta reader or someone with good English to help me with a few sentences for the next chapter, PM me if you want and I will be very grateful.

Anyway, enjoy my stories :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Whitebeard look around the battlefield until his eyes meet Ace. Whitebeard feels much more relief because one of his "son" finally saved from the death execution just few minutes ago. Also, he didn't think the ones who going to saved Ace will be a cheeky brats who enter the Marineford and claimed to be Ace little brother.

His name is Monkey D Luffy, a rookie pirate who caused quite uproar in the world. Starting from East Blue until all the way into the Impel down and finally here in Marineford. At first, Whitebeard doubt Luffy can save Ace and tell him to stay out of his way but Luffy didn't listen to him and said he will be the pirate king and will be the one who find One Piece, until he saw him unleashed Haoshoku Haki and knew the Mugiwara boy will be something special.

"Ace, Let's go or Ossan effort will be waste" Luffy said in a hurry

"Yeah I know, I won't let Oyaji effort for saving me will come to the waste"

Ace then continue to use his Mera Mera no Mi power to clear out the way to the ship until his sight meet to his "Father" who have been badly injured from an all-out attack by the marines.

"Oyaji…"

"Tskkk…"

Ace then bowed down to the ground and Whitebeard notice him and ask him a question.

"Ace…"

"Yes, Oyaji…"

"Answer me this question, Ace"

"Are you glad that I was your father?" Asked Whitebeard

Ace was shocked because of this question. Why his own "father" would ask him a question like that. Ace really glad and enjoyed his time in Whitebeard Pirates after his own pirates group, Spade Pirates merged with Whitebeard Pirates after Whitebeard takes Ace into his own crew to become one of his "son".

At first, Ace wanted to kill Whitebeard even after he join the Whitebeard Pirates but Marco persuade Ace and told him how the Whitebeard Pirates is like family and explain how Whitebeard really love all of his crew like his own family. After hearing Marco words and experienced how Whitebeard love his own crew, he finally respect Whitebeard and started to see him as father figure.

"Of Course…"

Hearing Ace answer really make Whitebeard happy and starting to laugh.

"Gurararara…"

"Oyaji…"

"Now Ace, run to the ships. Leave all this mess to this old man" Whitebeard Said.

"Oyaji…!"

"Go Ace, This will be my final duty as father for his sons, so they could continue their own legacy"

"Oyaji… I understand"

"Ace. Let's go" Said Luffy

Whitebeard watches Ace and Luffy run to the ships. He really hopes Ace and his brother can start the new era and carry their own legacy. Whitebeard believe in their determination and their strength also both of them carried the Will of D in their spirit.

"Will of D huh? Both of them just like you Roger. Full of spirit and hope. Gurarara…"

* * *

"Luffy-kun, Ace-san let's go all of the marines now targeting you" Said Jinbe

"Jinbe, arigatou" Said Luffy

"Luffy-kun you can thank me later, for now you and Ace-san should go to the ship"

"Also both of you guys should live because it's the old man final wish"

"Right, I understand" Said Luffy

Akainu watches Ace and Luffy run to the Stolen Warship. He started to get really pissed after Vice Admiral Garp and Fleet Admiral Sengoku failed to stop those two and start to chase after them.

"Admiral Sakazuki, Mugiwara no Luffy and Hiken no Ace almost reach the stolen warships" Said one of the marines

"Humphh… they think they can get away so easily? Such stupidness" Said Akainu

Akainu start to cover his fist in magma and charging his way to Ace and Luffy.

"Look out, It's Red Dog Akainu!" Said one of the Whitebeard Pirates

Akainu then start his own tactic to prevent Ace and Luffy getting away

"After you all freed Ace, you just running away? What a bunch of pathetic pirates."

"It can't be helped I guess, after all Whitebeard is just a Loser and a Failure from previous era."

Akainu taunt make Ace stop running, His heart stopped for a moment after Akainu said that his "Father" is a Failure.

"Loser…? Failure…?" Ace Said quietly

"Yeah… That's right"

"Take back… What you SAID!" Shout Ace

"Ace, Stop it" Said one of the Whitebeard Pirates

"SHUT UP! He mock Oyaji like it's nothing"

"Ace let's go, ignore him" Said Luffy

"Shut up Luffy! This doesn't concern you!"

"Ace…"

Akainu really like where the situatuon going, he believes his tactics can prevent Ace and Luffy getting away so he can finish them both. So he continues to taunting Ace with his words.

"Whitebeard is just a loser, stopped countless times by your father Roger. Can't take the title to become king of pirates after the king of pirates himself died. It's all a fact."

"Being Called Oyaji by a bunch of lowlife scums, playing family like while roaming the sea"

"Stop it…!"

"Sailing in the sea for decades long, didn't become king of pirates and didn't gain anything."

"Instead he got stabbed by one of his idiot who he called "son" because of some cheap word. And willing to die to protect his own sons? Ain't that just stupid?"

"SHUT UP…!"

"Ace, don't get provoked by him. Just run to here" Said one of the Whitebeard Pirates

"Oyaji give us a place to live, you people never gonna understand his greatness!"

"Humans who don't walk on right path are a trash. Pirates like you don't deserve a place to lives"

"Whitebeard will die as a failure! Isn't this suits for all his sons?!" Shout Akainu

"Whitebeard is the one who create this era! Don't you dare mock my savior!" Shout Ace back

"This name of this era should be "Whitebeard Era"! "

Ace covered his left fist with his own flames and clash with Akainu magma fist. But the result are surprising, Akainu's magma fist seems burning Ace's fire fist. Ace then fall to the ground and screaming in pain because of Akainu magma fist burning his own hand.

"WOAGGGGGHHHH….!" Ace screaming in pain

"Humphh… Just because you have Mera Mera no Mi which is fire, My Magu Magu no Mi is Lava which is more superior to your power and can burn fire."

"ACE…! Huh?" Luffy shouting but suddenly realize something.

Luffy noticed Ace vivre card fall from his hat and trying to recover it back

"Luffy-kun, what are you doing? You already exhausted?" Asked Jinbei

"Ace's Vivre card, I have to get it back" Said Luffy

Akainu set his eyes on Luffy and he decided to take out Luffy first.

"Pirate King Gol D Roger and Revolutionary Monkey D Dragon, your family blood is really a huge sin. Other pirates can escape my wrath, but you two will never escape from me."

"Hiken no Ace! Take a good look."

Akainu disappeared from Ace, sight but he quickly notice that Akainu is charging at Luffy with his Magma Fist.

"Hey, Hey, WAIT!" Shout Ace

"MUGIWARA NO LUFFY, YOU'RE NEXT!" Shout Akainu

"Ehh?"

"LUFFFFYYYY!"


	2. Luffy final words

**A/N: So i finally got myself a beta reader: Nami Heartfilia. A very big thanks to my Beta reader for correcting some of my sentences and grammar especially the narration part.**

 **Thanks to Getsura Arcen and KatyCat1402 really appreciate the review.**

 **Anyway no more chit-chat, Here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **SPLAAATTTTTT…**

Time seems to stop for a few people. Their expressions were in quite disarray. Disbelief came into them.

"L-Lu Lu…." Ace shook as he saw his brother's blood splatter onto the ground.

"Aaaaa…." Jinbei's eyes widened as he took a step back, gaping slightly in shock.

"Mugiwara… Boy…" Ivankov could only mumble as he watched the result of his incompetency.

"Ahhh… Lu-Luffy…" Hancock muttered as she fell onto the spot she had been standing all along. Her head slowly shook at the unbelievable scene that occurred.

"Lu-Luffy…" Garp felt a pang of hurt in his heart as he saw his grandson fell victim of the justice-driven admiral.

Akainu succeeded in attacking Luffy with his own magma fist. The attack is so disturbing that his magma fist went through Luffy chest, it barely burned his Mugiwara hat. Still with his magma fist in Luffy chest, he raise Luffy body and…

"SEE THIS, YOU PIRATES?!'' Akainu shouted. "Anyone who defies our Justice will end up like this." He also exclaimed. "There is no mercy for you all pirates and you all will perish by our Justice!"

Akainu then proceeded to throw Luffy into the ground. Blood came out from Luffy's mouth as his chest continued to burn from the Magma Fist by Akainu.

"OAGGGHHHHH…"

"LUFFFFYYYYY! TEMEEEE!" Ace shouted angrily.

"One vermin down, you're next Hiken no Ace," Akainu turned to Ace who could only glare in frustration.

"Damn it, my body can't move. I'm too exhausted," Ace said.

Once again, Akainu covered his own fist with lava and prepare to kill Ace with all cost, but Jinbei intercept his attack with his Fishman Karate.

"Jinbei…" Ace mumbled as the blue fishman stood in front of him.

"Ace-san, go to Luffy-kun. Move him out to safer place," Jinbei said without facing the fire logia user. After all, he couldn't afford his guard down in front of the threat who was after the D brothers.

"Right… I understand."

"Don't interfere with my business, Knight of the Sea Jinbei. You're not worthy of being Shichibukai! You are just a lowlife scum like other pirates," Akainu growled.

"I don't care about being Shichibukai and helping world government but your justice is too radical," Jinbei said in return.

"Don't talk about my Justice! Absolute Justice is the way how Marines do their duty."

Akainu used his left fist to break Jinbe's guard causing Jinbe fall to the ground with burn wound in his lower arm. He could barely move anymore because of Akainu's Magma Fist and Akainu was ready to take him out.

"Now, you traitor! Prepare to burn by my fist."

"Stop ittt!" Ace shouted from quite a distance. He could only watch helplessly as another would become a prey to the red dog.

Fortunately, when Akainu's Magma Fist was only a few inches away from Jinbe's face, Marco and Vista came to rescue him by using their haki to hurt the Logia Admiral.

"Commander Marco, Commander Vista!" said one of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"A Haki users? This starting to get annoying," Akainu said in distaste.

"I'm such a fool letting my guard down for a second," said Vista.

"How could we let Ace get hit," said Marco, guilty of not being able to keep their precious brother out of harm.

"Do you realized that Mugiwara no Luffy can't be saved anymore? You're effort is useless now," Akainu said.

"Tskkk…" Both commanders clicked their tongue.

Ace ran to Luffy. He then tried to press Luffy's wound to reduce the blood pressure. But it seems not working very well.

"Luffy… Damn it Luffy, if only you didn't stop… DAMN IT!"

"A-Ace…"

"Don't talk no more Luffy, I get you a doctor. ANYONE HERE IS A DOCTOR?"

Everyone was speechless about what happened to Luffy. Ace was still shouting, asking for a doctor but his couldn't get any response.

"DAMN IT…! DAMN IT…! DAMN IT…!" the fire fist yelled, frustrated.

"Ace, he can't be helped anymore,'' Marco said. ''His wound is too deep and big to be cured. He's already done."

"SHUT UP! Marco" Ace said stubbornly. "There must be another way to save Luffy… Right, Ivankov I heard you can heal people with your miracle. Please, he-" He turned to Ivankov. He was desperate, unwilling to give up on his younger brother. However, the drag queen could only shook his head as he bit his lower lip.

"IT'S NO GOOD, Ace-boy. Mugiwara-boy wound is impossible to heal with any medications, even my power can't heal him."

"A-ce, I-Iva-chan is right," Luffy said.

"Luffy what are you doing! I told you not to talk!"

"Ace, please hear my last word." It was a plead.

Even though Luffy has been very badly injured by Akainu, he still want to say his last words to Ace. He could remember what Ivankov said to him that if someone still have the desire to live even nearing dead, a little miracle can happen to that person.

* * *

Garp seeing his own grandson has been punch by Akainu really make his blood boiling to his head. He started to walk slowly to Akainu, ready to punch him as hard as he can or even better kill him even though it will result to him branded as an outlaw.

"Grrrr….!" the marine hero growled.

"V-Vice Admiral Garp?" the marine infantry took a step back from the hero. Others gulped in fear as killing intent rolled off the old man.

"Garp!"

Sengoku saw Garp and quickly pinned him to the ground making him immobilized. Garp is really furious, but he quickly remembered his position in the marines and said to Sengoku,

"Sengoku, you better not let me go or I will rip Sakazuki into pieces."

"Garp, you're such a fool. Remember which side you're on."

"I know Sengoku, but that bastard Sakazuki just went too far on this one."

Back to Ace and Luffy, things seems to be getting worse. Luffy started to cough blood making Ace to start to get more worried about his little brother.

" ***cough* *cough*** "

"Luffy…" Ace mumbled with anxiety.

"Ace, I'm sorry I'm such burden to you," Luffy said.

"What are you talking Luffy? If only I don't get caught by the marines. You will not be like this. It's all my fault."

"It's brother duty to save each other from troubles. But I'm too stubborn to save you even though you didn't ask for my help."

"Yeah, you're really stubborn you know that?"

"Hehehe… ***cough*** ***cough*** "

"Luffy, don't talk anymore."

"Ace, I think my time is going to be over."

"What are you talking about Luffy? Didn't we make a promise with Sabo that we will die and live together?"

"Ace, I'm afraid that I must break that promise and also Sabo doesn't live anymore right?"

"Luffy…"

"Ace, if you ever come back home, tell Dadan, Makino and mayor that I gonna miss them all."

"Yeah, I will."

"Also tell Jii-chan that I'm really sorry that I can't make him proud," Luffy continued. "If you happened to meet Shanks, please tell him that I'm letting him down and can't fulfill my promise to him. Also return this Mugiwara hat to him.''

With his little strength left, Luffy reached for his mugiwara hat from the ground not far from him and gave it to Ace. The mugiwara hat seems in bad shape because of lava fire from Akainu's Magma Fist. A quarter of the hat seems to be gone because of the fire.

"Luffy… I will."

"Ace?"

"Yes, Luffy?"

"Please pass this message to my Nakama: to meet at Sabaody in 7 days. All of them has been scattered by Kuma's power."

"Then how I suppose to pass this message to them?"

"Go to Sabaody Island and find someone name Rayleigh. I'm sure that he will help you to pass this message to my Nakama."

"Rayleigh? I understand…"

With just a little strength and consciousness left. Luffy know he didn't have much time left so he push himself to the limit to tells Ace his final word to his own Nakama.

"Ace, after 7 days, go meet my Nakama and tell them don't give up on their dream just because I'm dead. Also if it possible I want you to take my position as captain of my crew."

"Ehhh… Luffy, are you sure?"

"I'm sure also since I'm going to die, can you become the pirate king for me?"

Luffy's recent word really surprise Ace. He wants Ace to become captain of Mugiwara Pirates and continue his dream to become pirate king. Ace already a 2nd divison captain of Whitebeard Pirates and he has his own crew and "family". It was really a tough choice for him, to become a new captain of Mugiwara Pirates after his little brother demise or to stay in Whitebeard pirates with his own "family".

"I'm not sure Luffy… Since I'm already have a family in Whitebeard Pirates, I just can't abandon them like that."

"Ace please, I can't leave my Nakama without a leader. They need someone who they can trust. I'm sure you can lead them."

"Luffy…"

"Ace, after I die carry on my dream to become pirate king. I remember you want to be pirate king too." Luffy grinned. "I'm sure you will become a better pirate king than me."

"Luffy…"

Luffy finally realized he can't push his body and spirit to his limit anymore so he started to accept his fate of death and said goodbye to Ace.

"Ace, tell my Nakama that I always love them all. That I will never doubt their power to reach their own dream.''

"Luffy…"

"Tell everyone who helped me in here that I'm really grateful of their help and I wish I can repaid all of their help."

"…"

"Finally you Ace, I'm sorry that I'm stubborn, cry baby and always a burden to you. I'm really glad that I able to become your brother."

"LUFFY!"

Tears started to coming down from both Ace and Luffy eyes. Ace just can't accept the fate that his brother was going to die. Luffy regrets that he can't fulfill his dream to become pirate king and can't see his Nakama forever.

"Ace, if you able to fulfill my request, I won't die in regret. But it's your choice, able or not I'm just glad that you're alive.''

"LUFFY!"

"I'm glad you're alive Ace and thank you that you really care about me."

"LUFFY!"

"Thank you."

With that final word, Luffy started to lose his consciousness and his body started to fell to his side. He knew that he can't live any longer after he received a Magma Fist from Akainu. His very final thoughts before he sleep forever in darkness were his precious Nakama.

 _"Zoro, I'm sorry that I can't witness you becoming the greatest swordsman in the world. You make me promised that I will witness you become the greatest swordsman but I'm sorry that I have to break that promise."_

 _"Nami, I'm sorry that I can't witness your dream to draw the map of the world. Since I'm going to die, I'm sorry that I can't bring you to all the places in the world for your map to draw._

 _"Usopp, I'm sorry that I can't witness you being the great warrior of the sea. All of our friendships until now even after you challenge me I'm gonna remember it forever."_

 _"Sanji, I'm sorry that I can't witness your dream to find the All-Blue. With all the meat that you cooked for me, I really thankful that you become our cook.''_

 _"Chopper, I'm sorry that I can't witness you curing all the diseases in the world. All of our time in the ship, I really treasured it and thank you for treating my injuries when even though I always injured it again after you treat it._

 _"Robin, I'm sorry that I can't witness your dream to find Rio Poneglyph. All that books you've been reading was really useful for our journey. Whenever we hit a problem, you always solved it with your knowledge.''_

 _"Franky, I'm sorry that I can't witness your dream to sail with Thousand Sunny until we reach the end of Grand Line with me. I really thank you for building Thousand Sunny for us. It's one of the best ships I ever rode since Going Merry and I'm really happy riding both of these ships."_

 _"Brook, I'm sorry that I can't accompany you meeting Laboon. Don't get depressed and feel lonely just because I'm dead. You still have the other guys so cheer up and remember you have us as your Nakama.''_

 _"Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, I'm really glad that you all became my Nakama. All the minutes we spent together and the moment we've been through, I will never forget it.''_

 ** _Thank You_**

Another A/N: So just to letting you all know. In the next chapter, Whitebeard will be ALIVE. Because he will play an important part after the Marineford war is over and Teach isn't going to appear in the Marineford.


	3. Whitebeard wrath

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait because my Beta reader has family problem and can't correct my story for unknown time. So I have to do it all by myself.**

 **KatyCat1402: Yeah, that's gonna be interesting because of Ace behavior will remind all Strawhat crew of Luffy.**

 **Anyway, here's Chapter 3.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* **BUGGGGG…** * Sound of Luffy body hitting the ground. His surrounding body is covered with blood from his recent wound by Akainu attack.

Luffy finally dead from a brutal Injury by Akainu Magma Fist. Ace watch Luffy bodies fall to his side with a visible hole in Luffy's chest, blood coming out from Luffy's wound and a smile in his face. Ace freeze for a few second after watching Luffy body fall to his side until he come back to his senses.

"Lu-Luffy…" Ace muttered in disbelief seeing his dead brother

"LUFFFFYYYYY…! WOAAAGGGGHHHHH…!"

"WOAAAGGGGHHHHH…!"

Ace really lost himself after watching Luffy die right in front of him. He hasn't feels this much grief since Sabo died while he was 10 years old because of Celestial Dragons destroy Sabo's boat.

He really can't control himself that his emotion starting to take control his body. Ace stands up and cover all his body in fire and ready to attack Akainu with all his power left.

"YOU BASTARRRRDDDDD! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAYYYY!" Ace screamed angrily to the Magma Admiral not far from him

"Still persistent huh, Hiken No Ace? Fine then I'm gonna make you burn into until you perish!" Akainu just casually talk to the angry Ace.

Ace attack Akainu with all the power he have. Since he already injured by Akainu previous strike, Akainu easily dodge all of his attacks and launch counterattack on him that makes Ace fall to the ground once more.

"OAGGGHHHHH!" Ace screamed in pain because of Akainu attacks.

"Humph…! You are just as annoying as your little brother. But now I will send you to the same place as your little brother go!"

"DAMN IT!"

Akainu fist just a few inches away from Ace face but…

 ***SLAMMMM..!***

Akainu sense something very powerful just behind him. For the first time in his life he never have a single fear but this situation really crack his heart for a second until he realize who's behind him.

"Huhhhhh?" Akainu wondered who's the person behind him.

"Don't you dare touch my SON!" Whitebeard said quietly to Akainu.

Whitebeard cover his left hand with his Gura Gura no Mi power and punch Akainu in the head.

"Uggghhh…!" Akainu growled as he feel the pain from the Gura Gura no Mi power

"…" Whitebeard just continue to punch Akainu with no word came out from his mouth.

The punch was so powerful and pinned Akainu head and body to the ground. Thanks to his powerful physical power and Gura Gura no Mi power, all the surrounding ground is cracked into large crater. But surprisingly, Akainu survive from the powerful punch.

"DAMN YOU!"

"So you still alive? Next time you will be crush to nothing" As he prepared to do another attack to Akainu

Whitebeard jump very high and now he cover his feet with his Akuma no mi power but Akainu manage to dodge it and immediately launch counterattack

"MEIGO! (DARK HOUND!)"

Akainu launch a powerful variation of Magma Fist that destroys part of Whitebeard left face. All of the Whitebeard Pirates is very shocked because of that.

"Oyaji…!"

"Hiiii…! Oyaji left face is gone!"

Whitebeard fall to his knees right after Akainu "Dark Hound" attack. Akainu thought it was enough to make Whitebeard dying but Whitebeard grab Akainu collar and give him a death stare.

"Damn you! How can you still alive?!" Akainu just stare at Whitebeard with disbelief

"Your attack is nothing but a soft tickle" Whitebeard stare Akainu back with his death stare

Whitebeard then launch Akainu to the air and once again cover his left fist with Gura Gura no Mi power but this time he put all of his power into his left fist then he proceed to punch Akainu as strong as he can.

"OAGGGGHHHHH…!"

"I told you, if you ever touch any of my Sons, you will face my wrath!" Whitebeard exclaimed his statement

This time Whitebeard attack is stronger than his usual ones. The shockwave of his punch causing Marineford Island almost split into half and creating a long crater. All of the Marines and Whitebeard Pirates really shock by his power.

"Even after his left face is gone, he still this strong" Said Sengoku

"Uahhh… I never see Oyaji really this angry." Vista said after saw his "Father" almost split Marineford in a half

"I know but for now let's said to Oyaji to leave this island at once" Marco said to Vista worrying about his "Father"

"OYAJI…! Let's go, board this ship. We won't leave without you"

Whitebeard heard Marco and Vista shouting for him to board the ship and leave Marineford with all of his "Sons". But instead he carries Ace from the ground and does a far jump to the ship.

"Oyaji… what are you doing" Ace question his "Father" action

"Hear me Ace, you will board this ship and escape this island"

"But… What about you?"

"I'm just a remnant from old era and everything in this world has it's time and my time is gonna over"

"O-Oyaji…"

"Hear my word everyone…! You all gonna escape this is island and that's an order!"

"OYAJI…!" All of the Whitebeard Pirates hearing their "Father" statement

"This is my final wish to you all. A Father want the best for his sons" Whitebeard statement to all his "Sons"

"OYAJI…!"

All of the Whitebeard Pirates seems very hard to leave their "father". But order are order so they prepare to leave the island, but…

"ICE AGE…!"

In a second the surrounding sea of Marineford is completely frozen and this situation making Whitebeard Pirates can't escape.

"Aokiji…!" Said Marco

"Hmm… Because of my duty as an Admiral, I can't let you all escape" Aokiji said while sitting in top of small Iceberg

"Damn it…!" Said Vista

"Don't worry, I will destroy it with my power" Whitebeard said preparing his fist

"Oyaji…!" Said Ace

When Whitebeard getting ready to destroy the frozen sea, an eruption explode from the coast of the Marineford. It was Akainu, he survived from Whitebeard previous attack and turn himself into lava and hiding in the crater until time is right.

"Akainu…! After all this time he still alive" Ace said with angry tone

"I told you, I will never let Hiken no Ace escape." Akainu as he reforming his body from the Lava form

"Now Shirohige! Hand over your son" Shout Akainu

Whitebeard didn't say anything instead he continues to where he left off and continue to punch the frozen sea. But before he can does that, Kizaru shot Whitebeard arm with his laser to prevent him to unleash the power.

"Hooo…! Just hand over Hiken no Ace and we're done with you all" Kizaru said with his carefree tone with his finger pointing at Whitebeard

"Kizaru…!" Said Ace

Just when thing starting to get more chaotic because of the 3 Admirals surrounding the ship, Coby himself go forward to the coast and standing right in front of Akainu

"JUST STOPPP ITTTT…!" Coby shouting as loud as he can

Coby got Everyone attention to him but he didn't realize it and continue to shout

"JUST STOP THE WAR, IT'S ENOUGH…"

"THERE'S TOO MUCH LIFE WASTED, JUST THINK ABOUT THEIR FAMILY"

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE BLOODLUSTED, THE WAR PURPOSE IS ALREADY DONE"

"PLEASE…, JUST STOP THE WAR…" Coby ended his shouting with crying

Akainu didn't give a single care about what Coby said. He just wanted to kill Hiken no Ace and all of the pirates in the Marineford and now a Marine officer want him to stop the war?

"Huhh…? Just who the hell are you" Akainu just stare Coby with a no care expression in his eyes

"I just waste my time for a pointless word and Marines doesn't need a useless soldier like you" Akainu said his displeasure to the pink haired boy

Akainu then covered his fist with lava and ready to punch Coby because of that word. Coby didn't expect this to happened, he just want to end the war instead he's going to be killed by Akainu.

" _Oh no… I'm gonna die. But I've already said what I wanted. I have no regrets_ " Coby thought as he going to get hit by the Admiral wrath.

When Coby thought he's gonna die, a sword come from behind to block Akainu Magma Fist. He doesn't know where's this sword came from. But he's relief that he's not gonna die and immediately fainted.

"Good, young soldier…" The unknown person said with a smile in his face

"A few seconds that full of courage and you willing to bet your life on it, your action can change the world's future."

Everyone in the Marineford are really surprise of that person who just block Akainu Magma Fist. Most of them are speechless until one of them breaks the silence

"Look at that ship, isn't that…?" One of the marines point his finger to the unidentified ship in the Marineford Coast

"Why is another Yonkou is in here?!" One of the Whitebeard Pirates said in disbelief

"It's AKAGAMI NO SHANKS!" Almost all the Marines and Whitebeard Pirates gasped in shock because of Shanks sudden arrival in the war

After blocking Akainu Magma Fist, Shanks go to the Luffy body, he crouch and he takes off his coat and cover Luffy body.

"Luffy I'm sorry. I should've come earlier…" Shanks said quietly to Luffy dead body

He then stands up and look at the Marineford fortress and shouting…

"I'VE COME TO END THE WAR!"


	4. The war is over

Chapter 4

Everyone in Marineford really didn't expect a visitor gonna come and interfering the war especially if that person is Red Haired Shanks himself. Shanks heard how bad the war after watching the live footage at visual dial and decided to end this war.

"Akagami! That's the man who made Luffy takes the pirate path" Garp growled to himself and gritted his teeth

"Akagami…" Whitebeard looking at the one handed pirate

"That man just fought Kaido yesterday and yet he still able to arrive in here?" Sengoku said in disbelief

All the Akagami pirates come down from their ship and catch up to Shanks. Lucky Roo notice Luffy body got covered by Shanks coat and…

"Boss, Is that?" Lucky Roo pointing at Luffy body

"Ahhh… That's Luffy. He's dead of course" Shanks said

"I can't believe he's dead" Ben Beckmann close his eyes while holding his rifle

"Also where's your Mugiwara hat? Didn't you give it to Luffy?" Yasopp said to Shanks

Shanks already knew that his Mugiwara hat isn't near Luffy body anywhere until Ace sees Shanks and shouting something to get his attention.

"SHANKKKSS!" Ace shouting from distance

"Hmmm…? What is it Hiken no Ace?"

Ace shows Luffy Mugiwara hat and he jump from the ship with his injured body and give Shanks the Mugiwara hat.

"Here's Luffy Mugiwara hat. He told me to give this hat back to you" Ace handed the Mugiwara hat to Shanks

Shanks stare at the Mugiwara hat that Ace gives to him. He quickly remember the time when he gave Luffy his strawhats 10 years ago.

" **One day I will form a big crew and find the greatest treasure!"**

" **AND BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"**

" **Ohhh! So you want to be better than us huh?"**

 **Shanks takes of his hat and put it on Luffy's head**

" **I will give this hat to you"**

" **This is my favorite hat you know?"**

" **Promise me Luffy, When you finally become King of Pirates, return that hat to me"**

 **Luffy immediately cries after Shanks put the hat on his head and his promise to him. Luffy then raise his head with a smile in his face and said to Shanks**

" **Uhmmm…! I will!"**

"Luffy… I guess I can't see you become the Pirate King anymore like you said to me long time ago." Shanks deeply thought and raise his head to the sky

Shanks really wanted to cries because of Luffy's dead but he hold his tears back because he know this is not the time. For now he only has one job, to stop this bloodthirsty war and clean all this mess up.

"AKAGAMI! How dare you interfering our business!" Akainu shout in anger

"Ararara… Right now thing starting to get more complicated eh?" Aokiji said and coming down from the iceberg

"Hoooo…! What business do you have in here, Akagami?" Kizaru said with his usual tone

Shanks look at the 3 Admirals with serious eyes. The truth is He really can't control his emotion after he looks at Luffy lifeless body, but for the sake of the Whitebeard Pirates and other Marines, he suppressed his personal feelings.

"This war have been caused both physical and emotional feelings to both side"

"If only I hadn't come, the damages will increase significantly"

"So if any of you still want to continue this chaos…"

"THEN DO IT! WE'LL TAKE EVERYONE WHO STILL WANTS TO CONTINUE!"

After Shanks said his word, all the Marineford is covered in silence. From the Marines side they just speechless, didn't know what they're going to do after Shanks statement. On Whitebeard Pirates they're speechless too but some of them cries because of Whitebeard extreme injuries and Ace little brother die horribly right in front of their face.

The silence is broken by Shanks because he still have things to said

"Luffy's body, you will not take him. Leave his body to me for proper burial"

"What are you talking Akagami! Mugiwara bodies will be our great trophy to indicate Marines victorious" One of the Vice Admiral said

The Vice Admiral words really make Shanks angry. He unleashed Haoshoku Haki on the Vice Admiral and immediately fainted

"ANYONE WHO STILL WANT TO TAKE LUFFY'S BODY, THAT PERSON SHOULD WALK OVER MY DEAD BODY FIRST!" Shanks shouted again

"Tskkk… That Akagami!" Akainu gritted his teeth in anger

Shanks then turn into Sengoku who just stand in middle of Marineford rubbles

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku, do you have any objection on my statement?" Shanks asked to Sengoku about his statement

Sengoku pause for a moment but he respect Shanks decision. Also he wanted to end the war because the casualties of both side is many and the war is really brutal

"Fine Akagami, you may take Mugiwara no Luffy body. Meanwhile I will take the responsibility of this war" Sengoku said

"You have my gratitude, Fleet Admiral"

Sengoku then turn into the all marines left and he shout to them

"You all who still standing, tend the wounded. Also…"

"THE WAR IS OVER!" Sengoku shout to all the Marines left in Marineford

Shanks then walk to Whitebeard who just come down from the ship to meet with Shanks face to face

"Akagami… I think I owed you one for this"

"Don't mind it Shirohige, for now take all your crew and get out from this place"

"Gurararara…! All of you let's go! We're going to get out from this island" Whitebeard said to all the Whitebeard Pirates

"AHHHHHH…!" All of the Whitebeard Pirates shout in happiness because of their "Father" words

Marco and Vista who worried about their "Father" injuries come to him and check on the injuries

"Oyaji… What about your injuries? I'm so worried about you" Vista worrying about his "Father" injuries

"Gurarara… Don't worry about me Vista. Physical injuries can be healed but if one of my sons is injured my mental injury is hard to heal.

"Oyaji… I'm glad that you are my father" Marco said to his "Father"

"Gurararara…" Whitebeard laugh in happiness

Shanks then notice Ace down to his knees crying over Luffy dead body. He come to him and talks to him

"Ace… it's inevitable. Your cry can't make Luffy alive again" Shanks put his hand on Ace shoulder

"It's all my fault. If only I didn't chase Teach, I won't get captured and Luffy won't died" Ace said with broken voice

"Don't worry Ace at least Luffy didn't die in vain. Just look at his face" Shanks said with little smile on his face

Ace then opens the coat which Shanks used to cover Luffy body. He saw Luffy face is smiling with blood around his lips and forehead.

Ace starting to cry more because he has flashback of Akainu hit Luffy and the moment after Luffy dead. He really blamed himself, because of his selfishness his "father" is heavily injured, all of the Whitebeard Pirates fight to death just to rescue him and more importantly his little brother was killed right in front of his eyes.

"Luffy… I'm really sorry. This is all my fault" Ace said with a tear from his eyes

Shanks then give back the Mugiwara hat to Ace. Ace confused by Shanks action.

"Shanks… Why do you give me back this hat?" Ace asked

"It's not my hat anymore. It's belongs to Luffy now and since he's dead, I think you're the one who should have this hat"

"But…"

"I'm sure Luffy's Nakama really want to see this Mugiwara hat because this hat will always remind them of their captain"

After Shanks word, Ace take the Mugiwara hat and he put it on his head so it always remind him of Luffy then he cover back Luffy body with Shanks coat.

"Also Ace, I'm not gonna bury Luffy back in Foosha Village"

"Eh? Why? That's Luffy hometown. He should be buried in there" Ace object to Shanks decision

"If I bury him in there, his grave will be vandalize by pirates and dirty marines. It will cause a big trouble if that happen" Shanks said his reason to not bury Luffy back to Foosha Village

"Oh I see, you right. So where did you plan to bury Luffy?"

"There is an island in the New World that I visited once. It's a peaceful place, I'm sure that's gonna be perfect place for Luffy grave"

"Can you give me the island location later? For now, I need to go to Sabaody to meet someone that Luffy told me"

"Right. I will give you the location later. Now I'm gonna take Luffy body to safety first"

"Yasopp… Beckmann… Help me carry Luffy body to the ship" Shanks orders 2 of his crewmates to help him

"Ahhh…" Yasopp and Beckmann nodded

Shanks with Yasopp and Beckmann then proceed to carry Luffy body to the ship

"Ace I take my leave then. I hope my best for you and Shirohige"

"Thank you for your help Shanks"

"No problem"

Shanks then remember 10 years ago, how Luffy really wanted to ride in his ship along with him and his crew for an adventure

" **Shanks, take me along with you when you're going for an adventure"**

" **Luffy, how many times that I told you you're still kid. Also you can't swim right and what if you fall of from the ship?**

" **I don't care if I can't swim, just take me with you"**

" **Hahaha… Luffy ask me again after you learn how to swim"**

" **It's a promise then. After I learn how to swim you have to take me with you"**

" **Let me think about it again… Nope, you still can't go with us Hahahaha…"**

" **Mooo… Shanks…"**

" **Hahahaha…"**

"Luffy… Did you remember what you said long time ago about riding on my ship with me along with my crew? Looks like you got your wish now…" Shanks looks at Luffy body with a weak smile on his face

Ace then watch Luffy body get carried by Shanks, Yasopp and Ben Beckmann. This is going to be the last time he saw Luffy with his own eyes. With little tears in his eyes Ace said his final words to Luffy.

"Sayonara… Luffy."

* * *

 **A/N: Finally Chapter 4 is done and the next 4 Chapters will be Strawhat crew react to Luffy death, so in these 4 Chapters the story will reach its peak or climax.**

 **Also if you guys give me a review, it will motivate me and of course, motivated author=faster update.**

 **So that's all i can said for now and I hope you enjoyed this Fic so far.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	5. Zoro & Nami grief

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It's a long story for a past few days, I got a huge family problem in my house that ruin my mood to write and also I got to travelled out of town for a few days that distract me from writing.**

 **Reviews response:**

 **KatyCat1402: I know but since Ace has a mixed feelings about worrying about Whitebeard Pirates and Whitebeard himself, So he can't break down that easily. Also Ace gonna break out his emotion of Luffy death in later chapter.**

 **Guest 1: Yes you right it just a parting word that he will never see Luffy anymore in person. Don't worry, in later chapter I will make Ace and the Strawhat Pirates visiting Luffy grave.**

 **Guest 2: Well, I'm trying to follow the original story and not making things more chaotic like Shanks gonna kill Akainu or other high rank Marines.**

 **Anyway, Here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Kuraigana Island… Where almost all of the island's atmosphere is dark, gloomy and creepy. This is the place Zoro landed after being hit by Kuma back at Sabaody.

Found by Perona in a large crater and got his injuries tended by her, Zoro tried to escape the island to come back to Sabaody because of his captain's order to meet at Sabaody in 3 days.

But he can't get out so easily because of a certain baboon species named humandrills blocking his path to the coast.

The humandrills were not just ordinary baboons. They are very skilled with all human weapons like sword, spear, axe, gun and other common weapons.

"What's with these baboons?! How can they so skilled at using weapon?"

Zoro blocked all incoming attack from the group of humandrills. But because of his injuries, his fighting skill was limited. He couldn't stand the attack anymore and fell to the ground.

"Damn it! I can't fight with all my power because of this injuries." Zoro looked at the injuries he got from the Sabaody fight.

One of the humandrills stood in front of Zoro with an axe, ready to hit him.

"No! I can't die right now. I have to meet everyone at Sabaody." Zoro gritted his teeth as he looked at the humandrill swinging the axe.

The axe was just a few inches from Zoro's face until it suddenly stopped. Zoro then opened his eyes, seeing the humandrill suddenly have fear on it's face. Not only the one that almost killed him, he looked around and he noticed all the humandrills have the same expression as this one.

"What the…? Why they all… seemed to be in fear?" Zoro asked himself, confused by the sudden humandrills' fear.

Zoro, then, saw a foggy figure not far from him. The figure seemed to walk to them making all the humandrills run away in fear.

Zoro, then, felt a familiar aura as the figure came closer to him.

"This feeling…? Could it be…?"

As the figure came closer, it turned out to be Mihawk. Zoro have known it's him since he always remember the feeling when he faced Mihawk back in Baratie.

"Why? Why the hell are you doing in this place?!" Zoro said as he grabbed his Shusui from the ground.

"Don't fight me Roronoa. How can you fight me with your injuries like that?

"You didn't answer my question, Takanome." Zoro gave him a glare.

"This island is my home, Roronoa, and I should be the one who ask you that question," Mihawk said.

"It's because one of your Shichibukai friend, Kuma. He sent me to this damned island with his power," Zoro said.

"I see. So that's explained why Mugiwara arrived in Marineford with other people not his usual crew," Mihawk said.

Zoro seemed to be surprised by Mihawk's words. Why would his own captain go to the Marine headquarters instead of hiding from the Marines that almost defeat them back in Sabaody?

"Tell me why Luffy would want to go into the Marineford when we almost got defeated by Marines back in Sabaody," Zoro said, his brows furrowed, confused and such.

"He went to Marineford to save his brother, Hiken no Ace, who recently got captured by the Marines," Mihawk replied.

"Ehh..? Luffy brother… got captured?" shock was evident on Zoro's face.

"That's right," Mihawk said. "And he succeeded in rescuing his brother with the help of the Whitebeard Pirates."

"Then how about Luffy? You saw him right? Tell me he is okay!" Zoro demanded.

Zoro expected a quick answer from the man who stand in front of him instead Mihawk didn't say a word and continue to stare him until Zoro broke the silence by yelling to him,

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO LUFFY!"

"Your captain is dead…" Mihawk finally said.

"E-eh?" Zoro's heart stopped for a moment after hearing what Mihawk recently said to him. He dropped his Shusui in disbelief. "Luffy… is dead?"

"Yes… Your captain is dead. One of the Marine admirals killed him," Mihawk said.

"Luffy… Luffy… Luffy…" Zoro mumbled. His eyes darkened. He turned to the shichibukai. "DON'T JOKE WITH ME, TAKANOME!"

"Roronoa, I'm not joking. I saw it all with my eyes," Mihawk said, unfazed.

"It can't be… Luffy can't be dead. YOU MUST BE PLOTTING SOMETHING WITH THE MARINES RIGHT?!" Zoro grabbed his Shusui and swung it to Mihawk. Mihawk easily block it with his Yoru and quickly disarmed Zoro with a single swing from his sword.

"Roronoa, you need to calm down for a moment. We can't talk if you're going wild like this," Mihawk said.

"You're lying right? My captain- H-he can't die that easily by the Marines," Zoro stuttered out. They've been through a lot. That included being in a situation in which their lives only hanged on a thin thread. Yet they've survived. No matter hard it was, they've always survived. Luffy can't... Luffy just can't... Not right now when they've only been on the first half of their adventures- the first half chapters of their lives. It couldn't just be the end.

"Maybe this will convince that your captain is really dead." Mihawk pulled out a newspaper from his pocket.

Zoro took the newspaper from the Mihawk's hand and immediately looked at the newspaper. He saw a picture of Luffy lying on the ground with a visible hole in his chest and he looked like... _ **dead**_.

Still, Zoro can't believe of all what Mihawk said earlier but the picture... the picture was showing the truth. He dropped the newspaper and immediately fell on to his knees. He buried his face to the ground and starting to cry because of his captain demise.

"How can this happened? How can Luffy is dead?" Tears streamed down on his cheeks. Zoro never cried even on Merry-go's funeral and the only time he cried when he swore to Luffy to become the greatest swordsman. But this... this was different. This was Luffy. Their savior. His savior and everyone's. The merry teen who dreamed of becoming a Pirate King. Their captain who never loses when their lives depended on him. "If only I'm with him, fighting with him in the war, he wouldn't be dead by now…" Zoro, with his hands, pounded on the hard ground. Tears continued to stream down, droplets fell on the soil. "How can I become the greatest swordsman in the world when I can't even protect my captain?!" With one last pound, he shouted, "DAMN ITTTT….!"

Mihawk just stood as Zoro cried on the ground. He doesn't have anything more to say to the mentally broken swordsman in front of him. Mihawk, then, started to walk away and said a few words to Zoro before he left,

"Roronoa, if you want to leave the island, I have a boat in my castle. You can take it to the coast and leave from there."

Perona who watched Zoro and Mihawk all the time, then, came near to the mentally broken swordsman to check on him.

"Oi, are you allright?"

"…" Zoro didn't answer.

"Just stop crying okay, for now let's go back to the castle and I'm gonna tend your wound," she said.

"…" Once again she was met with silence.

"Oi, did you even hear me?" Perona said, albeit irritated.

Still drown in grief and anger, Zoro, then, yelled at Perona to not annoy him and leave him alone.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED TO BE PITIED BY YOU! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Mou… don't shout at me like that. I'm just trying to help you. Anyway I'm going back to the castle and I'm sure those baboons will come back to kill you if you're gonna stay like that forever," she said, 'hmph'ing.

Perona, with her two ghosts, headed to the castle and left Zoro who was still crying on the ground, alone.

Zoro still can't believe his captain is dead, he, then, started to punch the ground to unleash his anger and grief.

"DAMN IT!"

"DAMN IT!"

"DAMN IT!"

Zoro's hand was covered in blood because of how hard he punched the ground. The surrounding ground is cracked because of Zoro's punch.

"I-I'm so weak…" Zoro once again mumbled to himself. "...I couldn't even protect my captain..."

"Luffy… I'm sorry. If only I'm strong enough not to get separated from you and the others, I could have helped you fight by your side. You wouldn't have died!"

Weatheria… a small sky island that is constantly moving depending on the wind speed, a place where all scientist who dedicate themselves to learn weather, live in. This is the place where Nami landed after being hit by Kuma's Nikyu Nikyu no Mi power.

Found by Haredas, a scientists in Weatheria, Nami was taken care by him after the immediate fall impact from Kuma power and sleeping for 3 days.

After witnessing Haredas showing her the wind knot and how he making a rain from a unique bubble that is called weather ball, Nami became interested to learn about other technology and weather knowledge from Haredas.

Nami expected that she would be making a weather ball and how to control weather like Haredas did, but instead she had to work in weather ball field planting a weather ball seed.

"Mou… Why do I have to work in this field? I just wanted to learn about making the weather ball," Nami complained about having to work in the weather ball field.

"Musume-san, working in the field also a part of learning weather science especially this field is weather ball field, you know," Haredas replied while he sat down on the nearby fence.

"So why didn't you tell me this before? I could've prepared myself," Nami huffed.

"Don't worry, Musume-san, once you finish planting all the weather ball seed, we can harvest the ready one and making the one with the weather inside it," Haredas informed.

"You better keep your word or I'll…" Nami clenched her fist with a shark teeth and a fire in the background.

"Y-Yess…" Haredas said, backing down from the angry Nami.

After a few moment, a news coo arrive to deliver the news to the Weatheria scientists.

"Ah… a News Coo comes to deliver the newspaper, Thank You." Haredas got the paper.

"Koakkk…" the bird said.

"So what's the weather for tomorrow?" Haredas wondered, opening the weather page.

Nami looks at Haredas, annoyed since he was reading a newspaper instead of helping her helping her planting the seed. All she wanted just to learn some knowledge of weather in this place and making a weather ball but instead she got to do a labor job which she really hated.

"Oi… don't just sit there reading newspaper. At least help me planting this seed so I can finish it faster," she said.

"Wait for a moment Musume-san I haven't read the full forecast yet, now the weather in Sabaody…"

Nami, then, notice a familiar picture in the front of newspaper which caught her attention. She, then, quickly grabbed the newspaper from Haredas hand.

"Oi oi oi what you're doing Musume-san?"

"Be quiet," she said. She glared at him.

Nami, then, took a quick look into the newspaper and she saw a picture of Luffy lying in the ground with a visible hole in the chest and other injuries in his body. Imprinted on the newspaper headline was "Mugiwara no Luffy is dead in the Marineford war".

In an instant, Nami eyes quickly widened and her heart seems to stop in a moment after saw pictures of Luffy dying on the ground. She, then, dropped the newspaper and put her hand on her mouth in shock and her knees falls to the ground.

"I-It's a lie right…?" She tried to calm down but her voice broke down. "I-I can't believe this…" Disbelief was on her face. "This news must be fake right…?"

Haredas who just watched Nami fell on her knees quickly come to her.

"What is it, Musume-san? Your emotion seems changed quickly after you read that newspaper." Haredas asked, worrying about Nami's sudden condition.

"Luffy…" Haredas couldn't read her emotions as her head faced the ground. Her eyes were shadowed by her hair.

"You alright, Musume-san?"

"LUFFFFYYYYY…!" Nami screamed.

"Eggghhhh…" Haredas backing down from Nami because of her scream.

Nami's heart seemed to have been broken into pieces right after she read the newspaper. The tears quickly come out from both of the navigator's eyes. She covered her face with both of her hands.

"Luffy... You're not dead yet right…?" she said as she cried. "You promise me and the others that we will meet at Sabaody right…?" Her tears wont just stop. "So why'd you have to broke your promise by dying! That's not funny Luffy"

Nami continued to cry in grief and despair. She just really can't accept her captain death and she was not even there to at least help him.

Meanwhile, Haredas was running in a circle. He doesn't know what to do and was worried about the orange haired-girl's sudden cries.

"Please stop crying, Musume-san, you really make me worried," he said.

"J-just go away…" she said in return.

 _ **What should I do to calm her…? I know a wind knot can calm her,**_ Haredas thought "Musume-san, look at this wind knot I'm sure this can cheer you up," he said as he held the said item.

"I TOLD YOU JUST GO AWAYYY!" Nami shouted.

"Eggghhhh…!" Haredas jumped in, scared.

Nami, then, continued to cry for a few minutes then she stood up and ran to Haredas's house. She quickly took her bag that she prepared when she was going to leave and ran outside.

"M-Musume-san, where are you going?" Haredas asked.

"…" Nami didn't answer and ran passed him.

Nami, then, continued to run until she arrived at the balloon terminal. She took one of the air balloon in the terminal and flew from the terminal.

Because only people with good experience can operate the air balloon, Nami who was inexperienced, immediately lose control on steering it and the air balloon fell into the nearby ground.

"That hurt…" Nami held her back in pain.

A group of wizards, then, came to the crash scene and quickly surrounded Nami.

"There she is, the girl that just stole one of our air balloon!"

"Also look at her bag. Those are some weather balls and other stuffs that belongs to Haredas-san!" Another Wizard pointing at the navigator's bag with full of stolen goods.

"You thieving little girl... Lock her in a cage. I'm going to tell Haredas-san about this," the eldest Wizards said as he ordered the other wizards to lock Nami down.

"No, you can't do this to me. I have to go to Sabaody," Nami struggled as the other Wizards held her down. "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, little girl, because you just stole Weatheria's weather balls, I'm afraid we can't let you go."

"LET ME GO!"

* * *

The other wizards told Haredas about Nami's actions. Haredas quickly went to the cage where Nami was being held.

"You sure about this? I can't believe she did this," Haredas said in disbelief.

"It's true Haredas-san,'' the eldest wizard explained. ''That girl just ran straight to the balloon terminal and stole one of the balloons then we saw her bag filled with a lot of weather ball and your stuffs."

"Hmmm… This is really confusing. Anyway I'm gonna talk to her."

Haredas arrived at the cage. He saw Nami in her knees, crying with both of her hand on her face.

"You thieving little girl!" wizard #1 said.

"We won't release you even if you apologize to us!" said wizard #4.

"Now what're we going to do to her because of her disgraceful action?" wizard #2 asked.

"Now, now you guys calm down. What did you guys do to her that she is cried like this?" Haredas said and asked.

"We don't do a thing Haredas-san. We just locked her in this cage then she started to cry," one of the wizard said.

"You guys back off a little bit, I'm going to try talking to her, okay?" Haredas said.

"Be careful, Haredas-san, who knows that she might try another trick to escape," said a wizard.

Haredas stepped closer to Nami and said, "Musume-san, please stop crying. Tell me why you did all this." and crouched

"…" Nami didn't answer.

"I know! Maybe this wind knot can calm you. Now if I untie one of…" Haredas said as he tried to untie one of the knots.

Seeing Haredas with his wind knot instead of release her, she instantly hit him in the head in anger and fell to the ground.

"I EXPECT YOU TO RELEASE ME INSTEAD YOU JUST SHOW ME THAT USELESS KNOT!" Nami yelled at Haredas who was still lying on the ground.

"H-Haredas-san! You still alive? Please respond!" All the wizards said, worrying about Haredas.

"I'm alright… I'm alright" Haredas raised his hand while he lying on the ground.

Haredas stood up and asked Nami her motives to steal the air balloon and the weather balls.

"Musume-san, what is all your sudden actions? I heard you try to get down to the blue sea by stealing our balloon and my research. An amateur can't control the balloon that easily also…"

"Here… look at this…"

"Huhhh…?"

Nami handed over the newspaper to Haredas. Haredas, then, saw the front page.

"Mugiwara no Luffy is dead at Marineford war…" Haredas read the headlines.

"The man mentioned in the newspaper, that's Luffy, my captain," Nami said with her little and broken voice.

"Ohhh… Mugiwara no Luffy. The famous rookie pirate that cause havoc in the recent Marineford war," Haredas said in recognition.

"With our crew separated across the sea, Luffy has been fighting in this terrible war by his own. He went into the war to save his brother, Ace…" Nami said and her tears starting to flow once more.

Nami remembered long ago back in Thriller Bark, just after they defeated Moria and starting to sail away, when Luffy notice Ace's vivre card starting to burn out...

 _"Luffy, what's that little spark in your hat?" Nami pointing her finger to Luffy Mugiwara hat._

 _"Huhh? Where is it, Nami?" Luffy look around, confused._

 _"In your hat, you stupid!" Nami slapped him._

 _Luffy, then, took off his Mugiwara hat and saw a sparkle in his hat. It turned out to be Ace's vivre card which he gave to Luffy back in Alabasta._

 _"Ace vivre card… Why is it slowly burning?" Luffy wondered._

 _Lola saw the burning Vivre Card and immediately told Luffy,_

 _"Ahh That's bad. I heard if a vivre card starts to burn, the life of that person is starting to fading away or is in danger."_

 _"Ehhh… That means…"_

 _"Luffy, it means your brother Ace is in danger. We should help him since he help us back in Alabasta," Nami suggested to Luffy._

 _Luffy stared at Ace's vivre card for a moment and put it back in his hat._

 _"No. There's no need to help Ace," he said._

 _"Ehhh…? Why he's your brother right?"_

 _"Don't worry about it. Ace is strong. He won't go down easily. Besides he will be pissed if we go to help him," Luffy said. He believes in Ace._

 _"Luffy…"_

"He is successful in rescuing Ace but Luffy lost his life in the process. I don't know anything about the war. But Luffy promise me and the others that we will meet at Sabaody on this day" Nami said in her broken voice and her eyes were red because of her crying non-stop for like an hour. "And now Luffy is dead, my only hope is to meet my other crew mates and I'm sure they've already hear this news."

With that recent word, Nami completely fell to the ground and cried very hard. She hadn't cried this hard since Bell-mere got killed by Arlong and how Arlong betrayed her agreement about Cocoyashi Village.

Haredas and the other wizards got surprised and confused by Nami's action. They ran in a circle not knowing what to do and felt guilty about what they did to Nami

"Ahhh… What're we going to do? We just made the girl cry harder!"

"We're so cruel. We just made her emotion break into pieces!"

"Give me the key. I'm gonna release her," Haredas said.

"Here's the key, Haredas-san. Quick! release her," One of the wizards handed the key to Haredas.

"Now Musume-san, I'm gonna get you out. Once you get ou-" Haredas put the key in the hole and unlocked it.

 ***Swishhhh…***

"Huhh…? Where's the girl also Haredas-san isn't here either."

The wizards, then, noticed in the distance Nami running away with Haredas and her bag still filled with the stolen weather ball and Haredas's stuffs.

"WHAT IS THIS! WE JUST FREED HER AND SHE RAN AWAY WITH STOLEN GOODS AND HAREDAS-SAN AS A HOSTAGE!"

"THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!"

"GET HER! AND MAKE SURE SHE WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS ISLAND ALIVE!"

All of the weather Wizards starting to chase Nami but she didn't care about it. All she cared for now was to get to Sabaody to reunite with the crew mates and discussing this shocking news.

"Luffy, I'm sorry that I can't help you in the war. If only I'm not separated with you, I will definitely help you in the war." she thought as she ran. "Even though you always supported me and the others, even in the time like this when our help is needed…" she bit her lower lip. "Yet we still can't help you and my biggest fears finally came true..." she kept herself and tried not to cry again, "that I will never going to meet you again…"

"But don't worry Luffy, I'm gonna fulfill your promise to meet with the others in Sabaody," she was determined.

"WAIT FOR ME, EVERYONE!"


	6. Usopp & Sanji Struggle

**Chapter 6**

Boin Archipelago… An archipelago that is located in Grand Line, a home to gigantic bugs and vicious man-eating plants. This is the place where Usopp landed after being hit by Kuma back in Sabaody.

Usopp met a person that saved him from the man-eating plant and giant beetle. The man introduced himself and his name is Heracles.

Right now, Usopp is fat and overweight because he ate a lot of food in the part of Archipelago where it is a food paradise.

Usopp told Heracles that he needed to escape this island to go back to Sabaody. But Heracles told Usopp that this island is inescapable and no one ever escapes this place.

Usopp almost fell when the island started it's process to devour the sea king but luckily Heracles saved him from getting eaten by the island. After all of that, he felt relief come through him as he was still one piece.

"Ohhh… I got saved." Usopp said in relief as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Usopp'n, you really need to reduce your weight, because being fat and slow in this island is an easy target in the wild," Heracles said

"Ehhh… Why didn't you say it before? You said I need to eat as many as I can, so I can become stronger!"

"That's not what I meant Usopp'n. What I mean you must eat so you can fill up your energy not being overweight like you now. Like me, I'm Heracles, the great warrior of forest!" Heracles said with his warrior pose.

"Whatever, Heraclesun… I'm so tired right now. I want some rest," Usopp said, laying down on nearby trees.

After a moment passed, a news coo went to the forest to deliver the newspaper to Heracles.

"Oh News Coo, I don't have money right now. Here, take this meat as an exchange for the money," Heracles handed the meat to the bird.

"Koakkk…" It immediately grabbed the meat with it's mouth and flew.

Heracles, then, sat down on the nearby trees and read the newspaper. Usopp who almost fell asleep, noticed something familiar in the front of newspaper. He took the newspaper from Heracles.

"Oi… Usopp'n, I'm in the middle of reading the news, give it back," Heracles said.

"Wait… I'm borrowing it for a moment," Usopp said before he turned to the paper.

"Egghhh…?"

Usopp read the front of newspaper which was the big news. His eyes quickly widened as he saw Luffy lying dead on the ground with the headline "Mugiwara no Luffy is dead in Marineford war".

Usopp, still grabbing the newspaper, backing down in disbelief until he hit the trees and fell down to the ground. His eyes still widened in shock, fear and disbelief because of what he read earlier.

"Luffy… is…" he trailed off. "Dead…?" he began to shake his head disbelievingly."No. It can't be. This must be a lie right?"

Heracles, seeing Usopp's sudden expression change, came near him and questioned him,

"Usopp'n, what happened to you? Did a poisonous bug bit you?"

"…" Usopp was too shocked to answer.

"Tell me Usopp'n what happened?"

Usopp who was still leaning on the trees in shock, handed over the newspaper to Heracles. The Sniper then started to cry as he looked at the newspaper photo of Luffy lying on the ground dead.

"LUFFYYYY...!" he screamed

"Whoaaa…. Usopp'n calm down. Your screams can attract giant beetle," Heracles said. But the sniper wasn't listening.

"Luffy… Why did you have to died…?'' he kept mumbling. "You promised us that we have to meet again right?" tears fell like flood on his cheeks. "I just can't believe this…"

Heracles just stood as watched Usopp break down in tears because of something serious that made him cry. He tried to find the answer by reading the newspaper.

"Hmmm… Marineford war is over…" he started off. "Mugiwara no Luffy is dead in Marineford war." his eyes widened behind his mask (if he had any). "Could this be the reason that makes Usopp'n sudden change?!" he turned to the grieving teen. "Oi Usopp'n, did you cry because o-"

The sniper wasn't there anymore.

"Usopp'n where are you?" he called out. "Usopp'n!"

"I need to get out from this island fast!" Usopp said, tears still in his eyes.

After reading that shocking news, he decided that he must escape this island to get to Sabaody at once. The sniper ran as fast as he could to get to the coast of the archipelago. But a giant beetle appeared, blocking his path.

"Damn it! I have no time playing with you. Hisatsu…"

Because of Usopp just got fat not long ago, his quickness and awareness slowed down. The giant beetle easily knockhim down, but once again Heracles saved Usopp from getting beat up by that giant creature.

"Usopp'n, are you okay?" the man asked.

"Ugghhh… It hurts…" Usopp whimpered, clutching his bruised stomach.

"Here I'm gonna put some bandage on your wound. Stay still." Heracles pulled out the bandage from his medical bag. He started to bandage Usopp in the stomach and the arm.

"Usopp'n, don't waste your energy to escape this island. The more you ran to the coast, the more powerful beast blocks your path to the coast," Heracles said.

"I don't care… I really need to get out from this monstrous place," the sniper said.

"Just like I said before Usopp'n, once you landed a feet in this place, escape is inevitable. Also remember, my name is Heraclesun and I-"

Heracles who turned after he took out more bandages, noticed that Usopp was no longer by his side... again.

"Usopp'n, where have you gone? Your wound is still not bandaged properly!'' he exclaimed.

Heracles, then, noticed a giant hippo sea king arrived from a distance in the archipelago because of a sweet scent emitting from the center of the island.

"This is bad. A sea king has arrived. Usopp'n is in danger," he said.

Usopp who was still running to the coast of the island, saw a big hippo sea king arrived in the shore, making it's way to center of the island where a delicious kind of food grow in that part.

"A sea king…? No. I won't get distracted. I just need to find my way to the shores." He continued to run.

"Usopp'n this is bad. The island going to start the devouring process" Heracles shouted to Usopp as he catched up to him.

"Egghhh…?"

"JUST HOLD ON TO NEARBY TREES!" Heracles shouted.

The island started it's process to devour the sea king by raising all the land until it closed up like a giant ball. Some people call this island Boin island or archipelago, but the truth is the island is a giant carnivorous plant named "Stomach Baron".

Usopp who managed to grab on trees in time, survived falling into the island's mouth and after the sea king got devoured, the island started to back into the normal form.

"Huhhh… That was close."

Usopp and Heracles landed on the ground. Heracles asked the sniper about earlier incident.

"Usopp'n, what happened to you earlier? Ever since you read that newspaper, you're starting to become different person."

Usopp lowered his head and he fell to the ground after running like a wild man, exhausted. The tears started to flow from his eyes as he started to explain.

"I-I..." he said. "I don't have time to waste stuck in this place." he continued. "Luffy is dead in the war trying to rescue his brother…" and continued. "How much pain he must go through and finally all his effort is met by death." he said with a pained smile. "He is… my captain… my best friend…"

"Usopp'n…"

Usopp let his tears flow and let out his hardest cries. His cries were echoing through the archipelago and Heracles just stood, not knowing what to do. The mentally broken sharpshooter covered his face with his left arm.

"DAMN ITTT!"

"HOW CAN I CALL MYSELF HIS FRIEND, IF I'M NOT THERE TO AT LEAST HELP HIM!"

"LUFFY WOULDN'T BE DIED IF WE'RE NOT GETTING SEPARATED BY THAT DAMNED PERSON!"

* * *

Momoiro island… an island that located in grand line. The island appears to be pink colored, the surrounding water is also pink and it's has a shaped of heart. This is the place where a kingdom stood and named "Kamabakka Kingdom".

This is the place where Sanji landed after got hit by Kuma back in Sabaody. He's got saved by a person name Tiffany. Sanji went to her home to return the handkerchief that ''she'' dropped when ''she'' was running away from Sanji.

As Sanji knocked the door to return the handkerchief, the door is revealed that Tiffany was not a "she" but actually a "he".

Sanji was shocked because the Tiffany that he imagined was a beautiful lady. But instead, the reality Tiffany was an okama. He chased Sanji to force him to wear a dress.

 **Flashback**

Tiffany was inside his home and Sanji was standing outside. Since the latter was a new comer, Tiffany decided to ask him a few questions. After all, those who lived in Kamabakka were okama, the cook must be the same as them...

"Do you like western clothing?" he started.

"Yes! Of course I love western clothing!" Sanji answered, thinking that the ''lady'' was asking for his preference of women... That or ''she'' must be shy.

Tiffany was surprised by Sanji's answer and continued to ask questions.

"Ummm…. Do you like dress?"

"Ehhh… a dress?"

Sanji was still in a deep thought why did ''she'' asked him that question. Putting the further more deep thinking aside, Sanji thought the dress was for Tiffany to wear so he answered,

"Of course! I love dress! I love it! I love it!"

"Ohh… I see," Tiffany's voice seemed to be lower than what had he been hearing from ''her''.

Tiffany opened ''her'' house door. The sight made Sanji's cigarette to fall to the ground. He expected to see a beautiful woman. Instead, he saw an okama bringing a dress and saying…

"Eghhh… You!"

"Now wear this dress, Candy-boy"

"Like hell I want!"

 **End of flashback**

Sanji being chased by Tiffany and other okama as well, successfully hiding in the rock for a night but he got found and get chased again to the center of the island where the castle located.

As Sanji entering the castle, he meet the leader of the kingdom. His name is Caroline and he is definitely an okama. Sanji ask that if he's the "queen" of this kingdom, but Caroline said no and telling that the true "queen" of this island is Emporio Iva-sama, that he's just a substitute "queen".

Sanji asked a boat in pissed that he wanted to leave the island but Caroline challenge him a fight that if he win, Sanji got the boat. Sanji accept the challenge and Caroline said a traditional fighting costume must be used in this fight.

Sanji never thought that the costume is a dress. He got pissed and embarrassed of this thing and when the fight start he immediately attacks Caroline but Caroline easily dodges the attack.

Caroline then launch a counterattack by hugging Sanji and tell him to letting out his maiden heart. Unexpectedly Sanji got affected by this and starting to think that he's a woman. As Caroline continue to "persuade" Sanji that he's one of the okama, Sanji got "fully" persuaded and he's starting to think that he's an okama.

Sanji with other okama were seen running on the beach with sunset on the background and with his "new" personality. He seems to enjoy being an okama after got "persuaded" by Caroline.

Sanji, then, took a rest by sitting on the top of the rock in shore of the beach, admiring the sunset until a news coo come to deliver the daily news.

"What a beautiful sunset," he (or was it now ''she''?) commented.

"Koakkk…"

"Ahhh… Coo-chan come to deliver the news?"

"Koakkk…"

"Thank you," Sanji gave a kiss to the news coo.

"Now, what's today love horoscope…" Sanji read the front page of the paper. "Egghhh…"

Sanji's eyes immediately widened as he read the news headline and saw a photo of Luffy lying dead on the Marineford ground. He, then, sweats heavily as he continue to look at the picture and squeezed the side of the newspaper.

"What is it, candy boy? What's with the sudden expression," Tiffany asked the Sanji about the sudden change.

"L-Luffy… is dead…?"

"WHAT THE HELL WITH THIS NEWS!"

"DON'T PLAYING SHIT WITH ME!"

"HOW CAN LUFFY IS DEAD!"

Because of the shocking news, Sanji's senses came back to normal. He ripped the dress that he wore and wiped the makeup off his face. He immediately ran to the castle with nothing on his body except his underwear and the newspaper he grabbed.

"Where are you going, candy boy?" one of the okama asked.

''SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE WALKING AROUND LIKE AN OKAMA IN THIS SHITTY ISLAND!" the cook snapped.

As Sanji ran away, his mind was still distracted in shocked, disbelief and anger by news of Luffy death that he read in newspaper earlier. He never thought that his captain will be dead because he knew that Luffy is able to overcome any enemies that he faces.

Sanji finally arrived in the castle and quickly broke into the throne room where Caroline was located.

"Ara… Candy boy, why did you walking around in underwear? Where's that cute dress you wear earlier?"

"SHUT UP! JUST GIVE ME A BOAT, I'M GOING TO LEAVE THIS SHITTY ISLAND," Sanji demanded.

"Whoaa… What's with that tone? You suddenly change into a rude person," Caroline said.

"ENOUGH WITH THE TALKING! JUST GIVE ME THE BOAT ALREADY!" he wasn't going to waste anymore time.

"Noo… You haven't defeat me yet Candy boy. Once you defeat me, I'm gonna consider your request," the stand-in queen said, shaking his head.

"DAMN IT! QUIT PLAYING AROUND WITH ME!"

Sanji started to spin to activate his diable jamble. As he finished the process, he started to hit Caroline.

"You ask for it! DIABLE JAMB-"

When Sanji about to hit Caroline with Diable Jamble, an okama, then, enter the throne rooms telling a news that looks like a great news.

"Caroline-sama, there's a wonderful news…"

"Iva-sama has returned!"

"Is that true? Iva-sama has returned?"

"That's true! Iva-sama has landed on the coast by a marine warship that he stole," said the okama.

"Finally our true "queen" has been returned, Emporio Ivankov-sama. Now let's go to the coast..."

Caroline and the okama left the castle to welcome the return of their "queen". Sanji still stood in the throne room, remembered that he read in the newspaper that Emporio Ivankov was explained to help Luffy in the war.

"Emporio Ivankov? That's it if I told him I'm Luffy nakama, I'm sure he help me out."

Sanji found his old clothes in the chest at the throne room and wore it. He ran to the coast to see Ivankov. Almost all the Okama in the Kamabakka kingdom came to the shore to welcome their queen. He saw a tall woman with purple afro, big breasts and a good hourglass body.

"Could that woman, Emporio Ivankov?" Sanji thought as he saw Ivankov, his eyes turning into hearts (even one was hidden). He then, said to himself, shaking his head. "No. I don't have time for this. I need to know the detail about what happened to Luffy."

Sanji slipped through the crowd and stood in front of Ivankov to ask him questions. But Ivankov noticed him first and became the first one to ask the question.

"Hmm… Who might you be?"

"It doesn't matter, I need to ask you a lot question… Ehh…" Sanji said as he got distracted by Ivankov's attractive body.

"What's the matter Candy boy? Do you find me attractive?"

"Yes! I just found you att-" _**No she must be an okama too, because she's the queen of this shitty kingdom,**_ Sanji though as he almost said the word "attractive". "No. I want to ask you, did you help Luffy in the Marineford war?"

Ivankov surprised by Sanji question, as his memory started to roll again when Luffy got hit by Akainu magma fist and the moment where he's dead as he saw it with his own eyes.

"Luffy? Do you mean Mugiwara boy?"

"Yeah, that's right. So were you helping him in the war right? You guys must been through a lot in the war, so tell me everything about it."

"Right. Wait for a moment."

Ivankov then injects himself with a gender hormone which turn him back to his male appearance, Sanji, seeing this, almost broke his heart in the pieces.

 _ **Just as I thought, he was a**_ _ **damn**_ _ **okama too!**_ Sanji thought.

"Now what business do you have with Mugiwara boy?"

"I'm his nakama, now tell me how can Luffy be dead in Marineford," he demanded.

"Mugiwara boy… Nakama… tell me your name again?"

"My name is Sanji, Kuroashi no Sanji," Sanji replied.

Ivankov pulled wanted posters out from his pocket, looking through the wanted posters until he found Sanji's. Ivankov looked at the picture and then looked at Sanji. He said,

"Are you sure you're Kuroashi no Sanji? BECAUSE THE PICTURE IN THE WANTED POSTER DOESN'T LOOK LIKE YOU AT ALL!" Ivankov yelled as he showed the wanted poster to Sanji.

"THAT'S TRULY ME!" Sanji shouted in anger.

"THEN WHY THE PICTURE IN THE WANTED POSTER IS DIFFERENT!"

"MY NAME IS TRULY ME… BUT THAT PICTURE ISN'T ME…" Sanji said as he struggled to admit it. Eventually, he had to spit out blood. "YES… IT'S TRULY ME…"

 **What's this? An inner self struggle? Such struggle, and more, he's coughing blood…** Ivankov thought.

Ivankov noticed how Sanji struggling because of the wanted poster and was surprised. Ivankov looked at the picture in the wanted poster once more and compared it to Sanji, until he said,

"Noo… It doesn't look like you at all." Ivankov said while he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Then don't make me say it, you shitty bastard!"

"Nope… I still don't believe you. There's a chance that you are either undercover marine or world government agent." Iva said. "So I cannot provide you information about Mugiwara boy."

"Fine then! Just give me those warship, I need to go to Sabaody to meet with my nakama."

"No, I will not give you the boat."

"Then I'll swim to Sabaody by myself!"

Hehhhh….! _ **Such stubbornness, just like Mugiwara boy himself. Could this man is really his nakama?**_ Ivankov thought about Sanji's stubbornness.

"Fufufu… I like your stubbornness, it reminds me of Mugiwara boy. Okay then, I'm going to tell you everything…" he said.

"Really…" Sanji felt a bit-

"NO… I WILL NOT TELL A THING! YEEE-HAAWWW!" Ivankov shouting with his rockstar pose.

"DON'T PLAY JOKE WITH ME! YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" Sanji felt anger raging on his systems.

Sanji was surprised because of this and started to get pissed because he didn't like to be played. He knew that he couldn't afford wasting more time and need to get to Sabaody to meet with his other crew mates and the explanation of Luffy's death. So he challenged Ivankov to a duel, knowing this is the only way to get out from this hell island.

"You, Ivankov or whatever your name is, I'm gonna challenged you to a duel! If I win I'm gonna take the ship and leave this shitty island." Sanji said as he put his cigarette into his mouth.

"Very well. Don't blame me if you can't stand anymore."

Sanji and Ivankov started the duel. Sanji attacked with his Diable Jamble but Ivankov easily blocked it with his strength. Now it was Ivankov's turn for a counterattack.

"DEATH WINK!"

"WOAGGHHH!"

"HELL WINK!"

"WOAGGHHH!"

"GALAXY WINK!"

"WOAGGHHH!"

Sanji, then, fell to the ground after Ivankov's Galaxy wink attack. The queer queen came to the cook, saying a few words,

"You lose right? So I won't give you the ship. Now I'm going to back to my palace to rest, it's been a long day after the war. Goodbye, Candy boy."

Sanji tried to stand up but he fell on to his knees. He started to curse himself.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! WHEN MY CAPTAIN OUT THERE FIGHTING TO SAVE HIS BROTHER, I DIDN'T DO A THING TO AT LEAST SAVE HIM! HOW CAN I BE SO USELESS! IF ONLY THAT BEAR GUY DIDN'T SEPARATE ME WITH THE OTHERS, LUFFY WOULDN'T BE DEAD!"

Ivankov hearing Sanji said about a certain bear guy, caught his attention. He turned to Sanji. Ivankov knew that Luffy got separated from his crew because he told him that Kuma separated Luffy and his Nakama.

"You, what did you say earlier about a bear guy?"

"It's that Shichibukai bastard Kuma that separated me from Luffy. I'm sure the others are separated as well."

"Aggghhhh… you know about Kuma?" Ivankov surprised about Sanji knowledge of Kuma.

"Why is this concern you?"

"Come to my palace, I've heard enough from you and I believe that you're Mugiwara boy's nakama."

 **Hmmm…? What's with sudden heart change from him? It doesn't matter, I think he starting to trust me now.** Sanji thought as he started to get up.


	7. Chopper & Robin grief

**Chapter 7**

Torino kingdom… is a kingdom in the South Blue where a giant and tall tree grow from the center of the island. Some people call this island "isle of treasure" because of many gold and other valuable things can be found in the island. The inhabitants of the island is a human tribe where almost all the people is fat and a giant birds who lives in the giant tree in the middle of island.

This is the place where Chopper landed after got separated by Kuma back in the Sabaody. He crashed in the giant bird nest and ran away after the bird treat him like a toy.

After running away from the bird, Chopper found himself in the forest where he trying to find a way to get out from the island. But soon he got captured by the locals who shot him with a sleeping dart.

He found himself tied up right above the boiling pot.

''Raccoon dog stew!'' exclaimed the tribe, happy to catch the doctor.

''We caught a raccoon dog, son,'' a father said to his son who cheered.

''Yay! A raccoon dog!''

''I'm not a raccoon dog! I'm a reindeer!'' Chopper shouted, anime tears falling down his cheeks.

In the brink of being cooked alive, a giant bird attacked the village and the humans fought back. Chopper used this chance to escape unharmed.

Once again, Chopper stuck in the forest. He doesn't know how to escape the island. He explored the nearby area and found a bird chick injured. Chopper, then, noticed the bird must have fell from a nest. With that, he brought the injured chick to the nearby cave and treated the injury for the rest of the night.

When Chopper woke up in the morning, he found the chick missing. He quickly got up and began his search. However, he got caught in the middle of the conflict between humans and the giant birds. He found the chick and tried to escape but quickly got found out by the humans, chasing both of them.

The chick got saved by it's mother and flew away for safety, but Chopper got cornered by the humans and got captured once again. They brought him back to the village and tried to cook him again.

''We caught the raccoon dog again!''

''Raccoon dog!''

The tribe danced happily around the fire. Meanwhile, Chopper was having a hard and hot time. But first of all, he had to correct them.

''I'M A REINDEER, NOT A RACCOON DOG!''

The child earlier looked at Chopper before turning to his dad.

''Dad, the raccoon dog says he's not a raccoon dog,'' he said.

''What are you talking, son? Raccoon dogs don't talk,'' his dad replied.

''LISTEN TO YOUR SON DAMMIT! AND I'M A REINDEER. I CAN UNDERSTAND HUMAN LANGUAGE. ON TOP OF THAT I'M A DOCTOR!''

''What are you saying? Raccoon dogs can't talk!'' the dad said as he turned to Chopper.

''But, dad, it's talking,'' his son pointed out. It took a second before he noticed.

''Oh my!'' the dad exclaimed. It made Chopper sigh.

''If you get it, let me down, please,'' Chopper said.

The humans treated his burns. They said they made the medicine with herbs. Hearing that, it made Chopper grow excited. After all, he was a doctor. Hearing about new medicines makes him... you know? Like Luffy with adventure, Nami with money, Sanji with women...

''We don't have any right now,'' the man informed him. ''The herbs we make the medicines with are in the tree! Ever since those birds occupy the tree, we couldn't get any of them!''

''Many are getting sick since we ran out of medicines,'' the wife informed.

True enough, there were plenty of sickly people.

Seeing the situation of the village, Chopper asked what really happened in this island. One of the locals explained that they are in long conflict between the giant birds because the birds won't let them get near to the tree. The chief prepared all the villagers to go all out war with the birds, but Chopper tried to do a reasonable way and said that he can communicate with the animals and could try to talk to them.

Chopper and the villagers arrived at the giant tree. The reindeer doctor climbed the tree to tell the birds that the humans need the herbs. The bird said to Chopper that they won't let any human near the tree because they will steal and raid their treasure. It didn't end with the talk as the birds started to torment the reindeer.

The villagers were running out of patience. They started to attack the birds who fought back. Chopper tried to stop the conflict but ended up thrown from the edge of the cliff and fell down. Luckily, he got saved by the mother of the chick who he saved.

As Chopper flew back to the scene, he explained to both sides that they got the situation all wrong. The doctor explained to the birds that the humans only need the herbs that grow in the cliff. Then, he explained to the villagers that the birds like shiny things and have been collecting them around the world. They don't want anyone to steal them.

Chopper explanation was accepted by both the birds and the villagers and finally, they understood the situation and made peace between both sides.

Chopper who was exhausted and injured, fell unconscious. The villagers took it upon themselves to bring him to the village and tend his injuries.

After long hours of sleep, Chopper finally awoke with bandages in his body. He stepped out from the hut and saw the villagers and the birds exchanging the treasure and the herbs.

"Wahh… So you guys are finally not fighting each other and started to trading things." Chopper said with a happy face.

"That's right, Tanukichi. Thanks to you all the misunderstanding is finally solved and we got the herbs that we need and in exchanged we give the birds our shiny and valuable stuff," said a villager.

As Chopper watched around the village in happiness, a news coo came to deliver the news.

"Ahh… News Coo. Can I get one newspaper? Here some coins." Chopper handed the coins to the Coo.

"Koakkk…" It said before it flew away.

"So… what's today story? It's been a long time since I read a newsp-"

Chopper instantly gasped in shock, his eyes widened as his gaze set right on the picture of Luffy lying on the ground with a big hole in his chest and other horrible injuries in his body.

The reindeer, then, sat on the ground in disbelief as he looked at the headline where it's printed "Mugiwara no Luffy is dead on Marineford war".

"No… way…" he was hyperventilating. "I-it can't… be…" he knew that. "Luffy… is… dead…" he was a doctor after all.

The villagers noticed the change. One of them asked,

"What is it Tanukichi? You seem to be pale."

"…" Chopper was still in disbelief.

With shocked, disbelief and sad emotion filling his mind and heart, Chopper's eyes started to let out tears. Those tears quickly flowed from his cheek until all the way down to his chin.

"IT CAN'T BE… HOW CAN LUFFY IS DEAD!" Chopper said with broken voice. "WITH ALL THAT INJURED BODY… HE MUST HAVE BEEN THROUGH BAD CONDITION… WITH MY DUTY AS DOCTOR… I CAN'T EVEN SAVE HIM, WHEN MY HELP IS NEEDED… LUFFFFYYYY!"

As Chopper screamed in anguish, his injury reopened. He started to feel the pain again all throughout his body. Couldn't take the pain any longer, Chopper fell down and fainted. The villager noticed Chopper unconscious, they took Chopper back to the hut and started to make medicine to treat and reduce the pain from the injury.

After another long hour of unconsciousness, Chopper was finally awake, quickly running out from the hut, face painting worry and shock.

"Tanukichi, you're finally awake!"

" ***pant* *pant*** I need to get out from this island fast!" Chopper said.

"What is it Tanukichi? What's with the sudden change from you? You seems to be happy until you read the newspaper? All the villagers are worried about you last night," said the chief.

"That's…"

Chopper sat on the ground, trying to explain what happened to his captain but his mouth seemed to be shaking and having difficulty to say a words. The tears, once again, started to come out from his eyes. What happened was impossible of all impossible after all.

"M-my captain… is dead… in the war…"

"Egghhh… Is that true Tanukichi?!"

"That's true… and I need to go to Sabaody to meet with my Nakama."

"But Tanukichi, just when we'd all got to be friends…"

"I know… but my captain is dead. I need to get back to my Nakama as fast as I can."

"Tanukichi…"

"Anyway do you have any boat that I can used to go to Sabaody?"

''I'm sorry, Tanukichi, we don't have any boat because we didn't often go out to the sea."

"Damn it, then how I supposed to go to Sabaody without a boat!?"

One of the birds that stayed in the village said something to Chopper.

"Koakkk…"

"What? You say that one of you can fly me to Sabaody."

"Koakkk…"

"Is that true?"

"Koakkk…"

With that recent word, Chopper's face was slightly happy because the bird will help him to fly him to Sabaody.

"Really… Thank you…"

"Koakkk…"

"So Tanukichi, you will leaving this island right?"

"That's right…"

"Then you will need supplies and herb in your way to Sabaody. Take as much as you need," One of the villager showed the way to the storehouse which is full of food and medicinal herbs.

"Thank you... you people are so kind." said Chopper.

"We should be the one to thank you Tanukichi. You helped us solved the problem between us and the birds."

"I know. Then I should go prepared a few things to leave."

Chopper ran to the storehouse and took a lot of medicinal herbs and a food for a supplies for the long trip to Sabaody. As he collected the herbs and the food, he remembered the picture in the newspaper showing that Luffy's dead. A small tears came out from his eyes, his mind still visualizing the picture.

"Luffy… if only I'm there to help you in the war… Tending all your injury... So you won't be dead… I'm sorry Luffy… I'm not there to at least save you from the death."

* * *

Tequila Wolf… a long bridge located in snowy part of East Blue that has been in construction for 700 years. The bridge is the project from the World Government and mostly all the workers are slaves or people from countries that are not allied with World Government.

This is the place Robin landed after being separated from the crew by Kuma. Found by a little girl named Soran who the worker at the bridge, she took Robin to the worker barrack and hidden her in the attic.

One of the workers saw this, reporting it to the guard. It had been known that a privilege will be rewarded when someone does so and additional to that, he would be released from labor. That's why she did that however ended up getting tricked. Privilege only given to her was a chocolate she refused to share to anyone. Robin, knowing what she did, tried to escape but ended up turning herself in to them nonetheless.

She was transported into the prison towers to be interrogated. The archaeologist got tortured and beaten up by the guards who interrogated her but she stood against the violence, keeping herself cool.

There's a rumor that a spy from revolutionary army infiltrated Tequila Wolf that is why the guard tower was heavily guarded, leaving the barracks with a few guards. Seeing this as a chance, the revolutionary army created a distraction at the barracks and attacked the prison tower to free the prisoners and indirectly setting Robin free.

The Revolutionary Army was surprised seeing Robin in Tequila Wolf, knowing that she was supposed to be in Sabaody.

After the fight was over, the commander of the revolutionary came to her to give her blanket to warm her.

"Nico Robin, you must be cold. Here's a blanket for you."

"Thank you. But how do you know my name?" she asked.

"Every people in Revolutionary army knows you. You're known as "Light of the Revolution" in the army."

She widened her eyes before letting out a barely noticeable smile. "I see…"

Robin looked at the workers who has been freed by the revolutionary army. She saw Soran walk to her bringing a wooden plank in her hand.

"Robin…"

"Soran…"

"Here I just made this drawing, you think it's pretty?" Soran said, showing her drawing to Robin.

Robin saw a beautiful drawing of herself in the wooden plank, she then took the wooden plank and continued to look at it.

"Yes. It's really pretty."

"Really? I'm so happy. That's drawing is for you Robin," the child said.

"Ehh… You sure?"

"Yes. I hope that drawing can remind you of me when you're leaving."

Robin chuckled as she continued to look at the drawing.

"Also Robin, will we ever meet again?" the child asked, tilting her head.

Robin, hearing Soran's words, smiled and she bent down to Soran, patting her head and saying,

"Yes. I'm sure we will meet again."

"I hope we can meet again in the future, Robin..."

Soran walked away from Robin, entering the cart prepared by the Revolutionary Army to be escorted to safety. The commander came to Robin and asked her to come with them.

"Nico Robin, we need you to trust us, so please come with us."

"I'm sorry… I made an important promise to my Nakama that I must keep," she said, all whilst bowing politely

"I see… That's too bad."

Robin, then, stared at the snowy sky, wondering about her Nakama that got separated back in Sabaody. She knew that she must go to back quickly to be reunited with her Nakama.

Hearing about Nakama, the commander asked something to Robin.

"Nakama… are you talking about the Mugiwara pirates? We have some information about them."

"Ehhh… Really?"

"If you'd like, I can tell you about it," he offered.

"Yes I like to hear it," she said.

The commander didn't immediately tell her about the news. He paused for a few moments, Robin needs to know about the news.

"Tell me what happened to my Nakama," she sort of demanded.

"We only received the news about Mugiwara no Luffy. But for the other members, we still didn't have any information about them," he said.

"Ehh… Luffy? Tell me what happened to Luffy," she said.

"I'm not sure if you want to hear it, Nico Robin. There's something terrible happened to him."

Once Robin heard that word, bad feelings started to pump up in her heart. She knew Luffy is always careless and does something bad, but he always overcome it and solve the problem. The archaeologist must know what happened to Luffy because he is her captain.

"Just tell me what happened to Luffy. I can take the bad news about it," she said coolly.

The commander, then, lowered his head until it covers up both of his eyes. Then he's starting to tell the bad news to Robin.

"Mugiwara no Luffy… is dead at Marineford war."

"Eh?"

The moment where Robin heard word Luffy is dead, she didn't expect the bad news is gonna be this bad. Shock and disbelief started to fill her feelings as she put her hands on her mouth.

"It can't be… Luffy is dead… Tell me how can this horrible thing happened!"

"Mugiwara no Luffy with the Whitebeard Pirates come to the Marineford to rescue Hiken no Ace, that recently got captured by Marines…"

"Hiken no Ace… Luffy's brother," she mumbled.

"He succeed in freeing Hiken no Ace, but one of the marine Admiral, Red dog Akainu, managed to kill Mugiwara no Luffy by punching him through the chest."

"That's terrible…" she slightly gasped.

"I know. It seems that the news made our leader very frustrated…"

"Your leader?" her brows furrowed together.

"It's the leader of the Revolutionary Army, Dragon."

"Dragon? Isn't that name Luffy's father?" Robin thought as she heard Dragon's name. "I see… such a strange twist of fate."

After she heard the commander's explanation, she knew that she mustn't waste anymore time. She need to go to Sabaody quickly to meet with her Nakama and hear more specific detail about Luffy's demise.

"Anyway, can you give me a ride to Sabaody? Because that's the place we're going to meet."

"Sabaody? But why you refuse our invitation to meet our leader?"

"I'm afraid I can't fulfill your request. Also I don't require your protection. Because I have my Nakama that always protect me whenever I'm in trouble."

"Your Nakama? You mean Mugiwara pirates right? Of course we aware of th-"

A large explosion behind the prisoner tower interrupted the conversation between Robin and the commander. All the revolutionary army, hearing the explosion, siege themselves for the enemy counterattack.

"Explosion sighted behind the prisoner tower! Prepare yourselves!" the commander said. "Nico Robin, this is bad, we should get out of here before the enemy reinforcement reach this place."

"Right. But we will continue this matter once we reach a safer place," she said.

"As you wish. Quickly get in to the cart, we're getting out of here."

Robin and the commander quickly got into the cart and left the area where chaos starting to build up.

As the cart starting to getting farther from the scenes, Robin stared out to the window, still in shock and disbelief hearing about Luffy's death. She didn't know this terrible thing could happened to her captain and she must know more about the event of Marineford war that cause her captain death.

"How can this terrible things can happened? With now Luffy is dead, I hope the others are safe. I can't face it if they got hurt.

Just wait a little bit everyone, I will get to Sabaody as fast as I can!"


	8. Franky & Brook struggle

**Chapter 8**

Karakuri Island… a snowy island located somewhere in the Grand Line. This island is the part of Future Country Baldimore where the genius marine scientist, Vegapunk was born. All the technology in this island is said to be more advanced than other place in the world and it's home of cyborg animals.

This is the place where Franky landed after being hit from Sabaody by Kuma's devil fruit power. Found by Kitton and his grandfather in the middle of snowy island, Franky quickly ran out of power because he already used his cola in the Sabaody fight.

They quickly brought Franky to the hospital in town to let a scientist doctor to examine him. After a few hours of waiting, Franky finally refueled and had his power restored. Instead seeing a man with Hawaiian shirt, Kitton saw Franky with a tuxedo still with his speedo and a combed hair like gentleman.

"Oji-san, what happened to you?"

"Oh, you must the boy from before. Thank you for bringing me to hospital," the cyborg said politely.

"But, you look different from before."

"Yes, they didn't have any cola left in the supplies. Instead they charged me up with Darjeeling tea," Franky said as he opened his chest revealing a pot of Darjeeling tea with a few tea cups inside.

Kitton and his grandfather brought the new Franky to their house and allowed him to stay for a while. Kitton, seeing the new Franky get bored, brought Franky to the cyborg forest in order to bring his old personality back.

Even in the forest where cyborg beasts reside, Franky didn't even try to fight. Instead he tried to be reasonable but got beaten up by the cyborg animals instead.

Because of barrage attack from the beast, the tea inside Franky started to boil up, finally restoring his personality because of the heat inside his body stimulate his energy like cola did. Franky began beating up all the cyborg beasts easily and just when he about to run out of power, Franky and Kitton found Vegapunk's lab just outside the forest.

Franky and Kitton entered the lab in order to find cola. They finally found cola supplies in the refrigerator after being attacked by another cyborg animal inside of the main lab. Franky then easily beat the beast after got charged up with fresh cola from the refrigerator.

"Finally! Cola in my body. SUPPEERRR!" Franky said as he put the colas in his chest.

"Oji-san you're so cool! You beat up that bear in just a second."

"Ahh… that bear is no match for me. Luckily we found a lot of cola in this lab," Franky said as he sat down on nearby chair while chugging a bottle of cola.

"So Oji-san, are you feeling much better with cola on your body?"

"Of course! My body only accept cola. They are the only thing that make me Super!"

While Franky was still relaxing with his cola, a fax machine suddenly turned on, printing a paper with a picture in it.

"Hmm…? What's that?"

"Ohh… It just a fax machine" Kitton said. "It looks like its printing a news."

Franky noticed the fax machine and took the paper from the machine.

"So, what's news has been arou- Egghhh…"

The moment when Franky set his eyes on the paper, shock and disbelief quickly filled his head. The picture he saw on the paper was the main reason of the sudden expression change in his face, the picture of Luffy lying dead on the ground with a visible hole in his chest. As he rolls his eyes above the picture, he saw the headlines saying, "Mugiwara no Luffy is dead in Marineford war" and it make him more shocked than before.

The news really make Franky surprised that he sweated heavily, jaw slightly dropped.

"Oji-san, What happened?" the young boy asked.

"…" Franky didn't answer as he gasped in shock.

"O- Oji-san…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Franky shouted in anger.

Franky gritted his teeth and slammed the paper into the table so hard that it broke into half. The news about Luffy made him out of control that he wanted to slam all the things inside the lab.

Franky panted. "Luffy… is dead? How can that be? This must be a joke right?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Franky continued to unleash his anger, punching the computer screen very hard, his hand penetrating the computer screen and the few inches of wall behind it.

Kitton, seeing the angery Franky, hid behind machine in fear. ''Oji-s-san! What's wrong? Why are you angry?!''

"I-I need to go to Sabaody… Fast!"

"Oji-san what are you talking about?!"

As they talked, the alarm suddenly went off and alerting the guard in Karakuri Island.

"Oji-san this is bad, the guard will come here in a moment. Let's get out of here," Kitton said nervously. He doesn't want to get caught. Franky just gave a quiet nod, still drowned with disbelief.

Franky and Kitton quickly exited the facility before the guard showed up. When they finally reached the house, Franky locked himself in his room for a few hours and after that, he finally ran to dining room where Kitton and his grandfather were sitting on the couch.

"Old man, I need a ship to get off from this island!" he said.

"A ship? I'm afraid it's impossible because this island doesn't have a ship," the old man said.

"WHAT!" Franky sweated. ''ARE YOU JOKING?!''

"You see, the only time there's a ship in this island is when a supply boat arrives once every month or marines battleship that irregularly standing by in the shores," the old man explained.

"So when did the last supply boat arrived?" Franky asked, hoping it arrived long enough before he came.

"That was one week ago, so the next one will be arrive in 3 weeks," the old man informed much to Franky's frustration.

"Damn it! I can't wait that long. Even if I can build a ship, it will take at least a week."

Franky, then, remembered how he meet Luffy back in Water 7 and challenged him to a fight, assisting him in the Enies Lobby and the most important thing, when he asked him to join his crew by taking his pants. He clenched his fist in frustration and immediately punched the dining room wall, making a large hole on the wall.

"DAMN IT! WHAT AM I DOING OUT HERE… IN HIS TIME OF NEED! I'M SO USELESS… I CAN'T EVEN HELP MY CAPTAIN. DAMN IT!"

"LUFFY HAS BEEN THROUGH THE WORST! SO I NEED TO GET OUT FROM THIS ISLAND QUICKLY!"

With all that yelling, Franky sat down in desperation and guilty feelings. Kitton and his grandfather just stood, staring at the mentally down cyborg. Kitton's grandfather, then, remembered something in Vegapunk's lab that could help Franky.

"Come to think of it, There is an Ice breaker ship that Vegapunk build long time ago in his lab," he said.

Hearing the old man's words, Franky's eyes widened and a spark of hope is lit up from his heart. "An ice breaker?"

"Yes, he built it a long time ago as one of his experiments. Though I'm not so sure if it works after this very long time," the old man said.

Knowing this is the only chance he got to get out from this island, his confidence started to go up. He smiled slightly and stood up. "So I have to go back to that lab, huh?"

"Go back? Don't tell me that you already been inside the lab before?!" old man was confused.

"Yes, but it was just in a little while. I'm a shipwright, so if the Ice breaker is broken then I could repair it with no problem," Franky said.

"But that place is dangerous," old man tried to make the cyborg step down.

"Don't worry. I willing to take that risk, I just need to go to Sabaody as fast as I can," Franky said.

"But Oji-san, I'm sure the security tightened up because we just broke in before," Kitton said.

"I know.'' Franky said and once again turned to the elderly. ''Hey old man, can I borrow your rifle? It can provide me extra weapon when I break into the lab."

"Take it. I have a few rifles in my closet." The said rifle was handed.

"Yoshh… Now I need to prepare myself to break in again!"

Franky, Kitton and his grandfather prepared themselves to go to Vegapunk's lab. They stopped in the hills near from the lab to observe the situation after the previous break in that Franky has done.

"That lab, that is the pride and treasure of our people," Kitton's grandfather said.

"Hmm… Treasure?"

"That's right. He treasured his lab so much that he won't let any people come nearby." old man said. "So I want to ask you one thing. When you break into the lab, don't destroy or ruin any of his work. Because all of his work were dedicated to us, so we can live in comfort and peace. In other words, everything in his lab is a national treasure for us."

"I understand. I will never do such a bad thing to a person that works hard for the others," Franky promised.

After scouting the surrounding area, Franky, then, proceeded and entered the facility. The moment he stepped into the lab, the alarm immediately went off and all the marines and guards quickly chased him through the hallway.

"Damn it! They increased the security more than I expected," Franky cursed. "I can't use my arm cannon, I promised the old man that I wouldn't shoot a bullet."

Franky continued to run through hallway while being chased by the marines. Seeing a room beside him, he quickly entered the room and managed to dodge the marines. Franky looked around until his sight met piles of blueprints on the table.

"This blueprints, the concept of this technology is Super advanced. With current technology, this thing is impossible to get invented," Franky said as he looked at them. "As an engineer myself, I wouldn't let any people get nearby to this facility."

Franky looked around the room, looking any clue that could lead him to the Ice Breaker, but he all he could find was a big black button with a skeleton mark on it.

"Ohh… Kaizoku mark." he said.

Franky, who didn't know it was the self destruct button, pressed it and suddenly an explosion occur from every side of the facility and finally the big explosion erupted from the center of the lab. All of the facility was destroyed.

Kitton and his grandfather, who saw the explosion, dropped their jaw and the shocked expression is clearly visible in their faces.

"This can't be…"

"OJI-SANNN!"

 **Flashback**

"Also there is one thing,'' old man said. ''Whatever happens in any conditions, don't press the self destruct button inside that facility."

"Why would I do such a stupid thing like that? Also why in the world he install that button in the first place?!"

"Just remember my word, other than that you can do as much as you like."

"But anyway, If I accidentally happened to press that button, will it still be my fault?"

"OF COURSE!"

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Harrahetarnia… a country that located in Namakura Island which is also known as Poverty Island because of a long conflict that devastated most of the island and the destruction are mainly caused by a tribe named, Longarm tribe.

This is the place where Brook landed after being sent by Kuma 3 days 3 nights from Sabaody. Landing in the middle of the hut where the locals are summoning a demon to curse the Longarm tribe, Brook had been mistaken as Satan by the cultists who doing the ritual because of his appearance as skeleton.

Pekkori, the leader of the cultists, thought the summoning is successful and asked Brook to cast a curse to the Longarm Tribe because of what the tribe do to the Namakura Island and it's people. Brook who didn't know the situation on the island, asked if there's a boat available for him to get to Sabaody.

Fearing that Brook will leave without doing anything to the Longarm tribe, Pekkori told everything that the Longarm tribe did to the land: the destruction, kidnapping of people and the stealing of the food supplies. Hearing this, Brook knew that he can't leave the people unaided. So he decided to help them and stayed in the village for a little while.

Thinking that a song will help the spirit of the villager, Brook write a song that could motivate any people that hear it to be brave and fearless.

"Yoooo…. Yoooo…. Yoooo…. "

"Hoooo… Hoooo… Hoooo…" Sound of Brook while he writing a musical notes was heard.

"What a terrifying, malicious voice. Satan-sama must be performing some kind of forbidden ritual to curse the Longarm tribe with deaths," said Pekorri to the other cultists.

"Yeah… it can't be wrong. I read somewhere in the book that the sound of this, is some kind of cursing ritual that done by the demon to curse someone."

Brook, who had been writing the musical note for a long hour, suddenly lost his focus, his inspiration quickly gone in a blink of an eye.

"No… I lost my focus." Brook moaned out. "Nooooo…!"

"The voice is becoming more ominous and ominous. I bet Satan-sama is at the climax of performing the curse." the cultists agreed.

Brook ,who still lost the inspiration of writing the notes, done a degrees leaning. The musician knows doing the leaning whenever he needs an inspiration or spirit, he can get inspired again.

"Leaning at 45 degrees… No this is 60 degrees." Brook said as he immediately realized the mistake and fell down. "I'm in quite slump… Could this be my punishment for seeing too much panties?" Brook mumbled as he crawled back to the table.

Brook, then, noticed a different paper between the musical notes with the half of the image being covered by the musical notes that scattered in the ground.

"Hmm… What's this paper? I never saw it before while I was writing the notes." Brook took the paper from the ground.

The moment when Brook set his eyes on the mysterious paper, his eye socket (since he didn't have any eyes) quickly widened and his bone jaw dropped very low. The mysterious paper was revealed to be a recent newspaper that reporting the aftermath of the Marineford war and the front news is reporting about Luffy's death with the proof of the picture of him lying dead on the ground with gruesome injuries.

"Oh my… It can't be… Luffy-san… is… dead... How could this happened… NOOOOOOO…"

Brook's screaming was very loud that the whole village heard it. Pekorri with other cultists were very surprised with the screaming and fell down because it was so loud and intense.

"That screaming… it's so loud."

"I know. Satan-sama must be complete performing the ritual after that intense scream, let's go inside to check on him."

Pekorri and the cultists opened the door and they saw Brook holding a newspaper, sitting in the corner with his eyes focused.

"Satan-sama… is the ritual already completed? Are you done cursing the Longarm tribe?"

"…" Brook didn't answer, still staring at the newspaper.

"S-Satan-sama…?"

After staring at the newspaper for a minute, Brook slowly turned his head to Pekorri and the cultists and said,

"I need a boat. Fast…"

"A boat? Satan-sama, doesn't that mean you're gonna leaving us?"

"Yes. I'm going to leave this place. One of my Nakama is dead and I need to meet with my other Nakama about this," Brook said as he stood up with the newspaper still in his hand.

"But Satan-sama, what about your promise about helping us to curse the Longarm tribe?"

"I'm afraid that I should break that promise. Now if you excuse me, can you show me where's the boat located?" Brook said as he walked to the door.

Knowing that Brook was their only chance to defeat the Longarm tribe, Pekorri and the other cultists knelt down in path to the door, blocking the path. They begged to Brook to not leave them in their suffering state.

"Satan-sama… we beg you don't leave us with our current condition. You're our only hope to defeat the Longarm tribe."

"We have been suffering for many years because of that damned tribe. We beg you, don't leave Satan-sama."

"SATAN-SAMA…!"

Brook, seeing all the cultist bowing before him, felt pity in his heart. Silence then filled the hut for a moment with Brook still standing and the cultist still bowing, begging for the musician not to leave yet. After a few moments, Brook finally break the silence and saying,

"Fine… I will help you all. But in one condition, after I finished casting the curse or whatever else on the Longarm tribe, you will build me a boat or show me the boat location." he sighed.

"Satan-sama… Yes, we will build you a boat as a token of our gratitude if you can defeat the Longarm tribe!" Pekorri said in happiness hearing Brook's statement.

"Alright, now I need all of you to leave this hut and give more musical note. I'm going to continue to write my notes."

"You hear it… bring more musical notes for Satan-sama."

The cultists then brought more musical notes to Brook, leaving the hut in order for the musician to continue his work. After a couple of hours of silence, Brook finally opened the door bringing the musical notes and gave them to the cultists.

"Satan-sama, what is this paper? Is this some kind of talisman?"

"Just hold it really tight in your hand when the Longarm tribe coming again? It will give you strength and courage."

"Whoaa… That's great."

Just when Brook finished giving the musical notes to the cultists, the Longarm tribe arrived at the village and wreaked havoc.

"There they are! They the Longarm tribe." shouted a cultist.

"So everyone, now listen to this tune," said Brook.

Brook started to play a classical fast paced music. All the cultists wondered about the tune and then, suddenly they felt energy and courage flowing in their body.

"This tune… somehow it gives me energy..."

"It seems I have more courage after I hearing this music!"

"Now everyone, with courage filling your spirits, now you all can take down the Longarm tribe," Brook said.

"YEAAAHHHH!"

All the cultists grabbed their weapon and confronted the Longarm tribe which consists only 3 people. They were wondering why the cultists were standing in front of them with weapon on their hand.

"Boss… they don't seems act like usual," said one.

"Boss, could it be they rebelling?" asked the other one.

"I don't care. Hey, are you poor insect planning to rebelling on us?" their boss said.

"Today we will stop you Longarm tribe from having your way. We've decided to fight and we're no longer afraid of you!" said the head of the cultists. Chorus of affirmation was heard on the back ground.

"I don't know what's came over them. But we definitely gonna destroy all of you," said someone from the longarm.

"Bring it on…"

The fight between the cultists and the Longarm tribe began and finally the cultist won easily thanks to them outnumbering the Longarm and Brook's motivational music.

"Yeahh! We finally defeat the Longarm tribe!"

"Yeahhh!"

"It's all thanks to you Satan-sama, you gave us the courage to defeat them."

"Yohohoho…! I'm just glad that you finally found the courage to defeat the evil. Also, I'm not Satan-sama, just call me Brook."

"Thank you once again Brook-sama. We owe you much."

"Now what're we going to do to these guys?"

The cultist then turn into the Longarm tribe, discussing how they supposed to do after they defeat the evil that causing suffering to their land.

"Let's make them to be slave or human show. We can earn money after we sell them."

Brook was surprised on hearing this and quickly disagreed by their action.

"Everyone, I think that is very inhuman."

"Why Brook-sama? They did the same to our village. Kidnapping people and sold them to be slave or making them human show."

"I know Pekorri-san. I just think a better way, just exile them to the deserted place so they can't disturb the village anymore."

Pekorri then thinking about what Brook said, and finally he agree about Brook suggestion and decided to exile them away.

"Fine Brook-sama, we will exile them to the nowhere, where they will not find any food to survive."

"Yohohoho… just do as you like, Pekorri-san."

"Brook-sama, just as we promised we will build you a boat as the thank you for what have you done to us."

"I'm so glad. Finally the problem is solved."

"Now everyone, let's start build a boat for Brook-sama. The rest of you, go to the nowhere and exile these Longarm."

"YESSS!"

After successfully helping the cultists defeating the Longarm tribe, Brook sat down on the porch of the hut, staring at the sky while he grabbed the newspaper.

"Now then… this is the most disturbing news I've ever heard since the dead of Rumbar pirates… Luffy-san… I just can't believe you gone so quickly… All the pain and hindrance you've been through. I feel that my heart is shattering into pieces… Even though I didn't have a heart."

"LUFFY-SAN…! I'M SORRY THAT I FAILED YOU AS THE NAKAMA OF THE MUGIWARA PIRATE! I'M SORRY!"

* * *

 **A/N: Finally all the crew reaction about Luffy's death is finally done and Ace will be the main character in the next few chapters.**

 **If you enjoy the story, be sure to favorite and follow.**


	9. Ace decision

Chapter 9

The Whitebeard Pirates were relieved because all of their efforts to save Ace were successful. Most of the division commanders have gone hiding, parting ways with Whitebeard's main ship because they have agreed that this was the only way to avoid being captured nor in surprise attacks by the Marines. The only commanders who stayed on the Moby Dick were Marco, Ace, Jozu and Vista to guard Whitebeard after the injuries he received in the recent war.

After getting aboard on the Moby Dick, Ace immediately went to his room and locked himself in sorrow and sadness. He still can't accept about what happened earlier in Marineford. The Fire Fist sat down on the ground still covered in dust, dirt and blood from the fight earlier. All of his energy seems to be sucked out from his life.

"Luffy… Luffy…" Ace kept mumbling with a lifeless expression both in his eyes and his face.

As he kept on mumbling, flashbacks flashed onto his eyes. It started from the moment he saw Luffy got punched by Akainu in the chest til the moment he started to die slowly. Those events constantly hunted him as he grieved.

He can't stop blaming himself on Luffy's death. If only he was not selfish and arrogant to chase Teach, the deaths, misery... everything wouldn't have happened.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could only see the very event of Luffy's death happening in front of him. He wanted to scream as loud as he can and kill Akainu because he dared to take the most important person in his life.

"DAMN ITTTT…!"

Ace threw the chair in front of him to the wall, shattering it to pieces. He couldn't control his emotion and he doesn't care about anything else. All of who he cared about in his life were already gone. Now he doesn't know what to do since the tragedy he saw was beyond his limits.

He already lost Sabo when he was 10 and can't believe that happened. That was the very reason why he was overprotective to Luffy. He doesn't want to lose his only brother left. But all the effort has failed him. He couldn't protect Luffy from death.

"WOAGGHHHH…!" Ace screamed in anger as he began to punch the wall. It was too much. Too much for him...

Marco heard Ace's screams. He couldn't take it anymore. Ace has been smashing things and has been screaming for hours long. So he stepped inside Ace's room and saw the second division commander just standing with sadness and anger oozing from him. The room was a mess after his trashing.

"Oi, Ace, just cut it out already. Your screams and anger can't make your brother alive again," Marco said.

"SHUT UP MARCO!" Ace said to the older. "You don't know what I feel! So don't lecture me with your words!"

"Just let it go," the older said. "We're all worried about you and we know how it feels to lose someone precious."

"You don't know how I feel! Luffy isn't just a precious person to me," Ace said. "He's the most important person in my life! He's my only brother!"

"I know Ace but if you're gonna stay like this forever, I'm sure your little brother isn't going be happy if he were alive here right now. Anyway, Oyaji want to see you in his room after you calm down," Marco said.

Marco stepped out from Ace's room and closed the door. Ace, then, threw himself onto his bed, feeling exhausted. He began to take a rest.

After a few moments later, he came out from his room, heading to his father's room to see him. On the way, Ace saw Jozu and Vista standing in ship main deck.

"Ace, you feeling better?" asked one of the commanders.

"…" Ace didn't answer.

"Ace…" Jozu started, worried for the younger man.

"Just give him some time Jozu,'' Vista said as he placed an arm to the devil fruit user, "He just lost his little brother. His mental recovery isn't going to be fast."

Ace entered Whitebeard's room and he saw Whitebeard sitting on his chair with bandages all over his body. He saw a life support machine that he never saw before.

When he saw Akainu destroy Whitebeard's left face, he thought his father gonna die instantly but he was proven wrong, his old man fought in return against the admiral. Ace was quite relieved because his father survived from the Marineford war. If Whitebeard got killed in the war too, he will be more than shocked because he has to face the 2 persons that he cared a lot die right in front of his eyes.

"Ohhh… Ace, come here… Closer to me," said the old man.

"What is it Oyaji? Why do you want to see me?" Ace asked as he came closer to Whitebeard.

"I just want to tell you that I'm glad our effort to save you, were successful," Whitebeard said as he looked at Ace fondly.

"I know Oyaji, thank you very much. Even after I go recklessly to capture Teach and got captured, you still believe in me and go through the worst to rescue me," Ace said, bowing to the man.

"What are you talking Ace? We're family and you're my son. A father duty is to protect his son, no matter the troubles that he has to go through," he said ruffling his son hair.

"Oyaji… Arigatou…" Ace said as tears started to flow in his eyes.

Happy... Nothing can describe a father's happiness when it comes to his sons and daughters. Whitebeard doesn't mind having two holes in the chest or losing his left face as long his son is alive. He wouldn't mind at meeting death as long all his crew- his family- is safe from danger. But Whitebeard knows that Ace wasn't feeling the same way as he did. Losing a little brother was painful, far more painful than receiving damages from barrage of cannons, bullets and piercing from swords like he received during the war... Knowing Ace's condition, Whitebeard knows that he needs to calm his son down. As his father, it was his duty to not let his son drown to sorrow.

"Ace, I know you lost someone precious to you and I know you need time to grieve. Anytime you need something to be done, just call me or Marco, I'm sure we will help you in the time of your need," he said.

"I know Oyaji. But I still can't accept my brother's dead,'' Ace buried his face on his hands. "It's all my fault. If only I'm not stubborn to track that bastard Teach, you wouldn't have gotten injured and, the most important, Luffy wouldn't have died…" he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"You know Ace, I also lost many important people in course of my life. But I always overcome it, because I'm not alone and there's always you and the others on my side. It's called Nakama, Ace."

The moment after hearing the word "Nakama", Ace remembered Luffy's dying words back in Marineford.

 **Flashback**

"Please pass this message to my Nakama: to meet at Sabaody in 7 days. All of them has been scattered by Kuma's power."

"Then how I suppose to pass this message to them?"

"Go to Sabaody Island and find someone name Rayleigh. I'm sure that he will help you to pass this message to my Nakama."

As Ace remembers Luffy wish to tell the message to his Nakama, goes to Sabaody and finding someone names Rayleigh, He also remembers the part when Luffy ask him the request about being the captain of Mugiwara Pirates.

"Ace, after 7 days, go meet my Nakama and tell them don't give up on their dream just because I'm dead. Also if it possible, I want you to take my position as captain of my crew."

"Ehhh… Luffy, are you sure?"

"I'm sure also since I'm going to die, can you become the pirate king for me?"

 **Flashback End**

His words were stuck in his head as he dwell deeper about it. Also the words asking him to become pirate king was also bugging him. He knows when he was 10, him, Sabo and Luffy promised that one of them would become the pirate king someday. But after joining the Whitebeard Pirates, he figured he never really cared about being a pirate king at all.

Whitebeard noticed Ace froze in front of him. He knew Ace must've thought something about his brother.

"Ace, what happened? You seem thinking about something?"

"Oyaji, there's something I need to tell you... The moment before Luffy's dead, he told me that I should go to Sabaody to meet someone to tell his Nakama about something," Ace said. At least he could start on something he could do.

"Sabaody archipelago? And do you know that person?" Whitebeard raised a brow.

"Luffy said that person name is Rayleigh," Ace said.

Whitebeard widened his eyes at the mention. How would a rookie know a big shot like Rayleigh?. As far as he knows, Rayleigh was his rival's- the pirate king's- first mate.

"Rayleigh Huhh? Gurarara… that name surely brings back many memories," Whitebeard chuckled as he began to remember the old times.

"Oyaji, do you know who's this Rayleigh?" Ace's brows furrowed.

"Yes Ace. He is the first mate of the Roger pirates. In other word, Rayleigh is your father's first crew mate," Whitebeard informed.

"Rayleigh is… my father's first mate? The only thing I knew is that Gol D Roger's first mate was someone that went by the alias "Dark King". I didn't expect that Luffy would be able to meet a legend like him," Ace mumbled.

"Yes. Rayleigh is very strong that even Marines should thinking twice before attacking him. Besides he's also very cunning, smart and his plan always coming up with something interesting."

"I see… No wonder Luffy seems to trust him."

"So Ace, what's your little brother told you to do?"

"Ahh… He said that I need to go to Sabaody and meet Rayleigh. He told me that I need to tell his Nakama that they need to meet in 7 days and in order to do that he said Rayleigh will somehow help me passing this message to them," Ace said.

"Passed the message? What happened to his Nakama?"

"Luffy said that his Nakama got separated by the Shichibukai, Kuma. So I hope that Rayleigh comes up with good plan to deliver the message."

Also there is one thing that still bugging Ace, Luffy was asking him to become the captain of the Mugiwara Pirates. Ace didn't know if he can fulfill this request because he already became part of Whitebeard's crew and became its division commander. But he didn't want to let his brother dying wish be left unfulfilled. He decided then, that this matter was needed to be spoken about with his father.

"Also Oyaji…"

"What is it Ace?" the old man asked.

"My brother… he asks me to become… the captain of the Mugiwara pirates." Ace said. "I don't know if I can grant that wish for him… because you know, I already become part of-."

"Gurarara…" the captain of the ship began to chuckle.

"Oyaji. Why are you laughing?" Ace frowned, confused.

"Ace I know what you're thinking about.'' Whitebeard said. "Because you're part of someone crew, that doesn't mean that you always belongs in that crew."

"What do you mean, Oyaji?" Ace asked.

"I know that your brother dying wish is you to becoming the captain of his crew. That's because he care so much about his Nakama," Whitebeard said.

"What does that mean, Oyaji?"

"Ace, the moment I laid my eyes on him, he reminds me of Roger. He's full of spirit, hope and determination, also Roger is very caring about his Nakama and he won't let anyone insulting or even hurting any of them. Once he destroyed a country because the leader of that country is mocking one of his crew mates."

"I see… So Oyaji… I still don't know if I can fulfill this wish," Ace began to fiddle with his fingers.

"Gurarara… Ace just go, you have my permission. You can be the captain of the Mugiwara Pirates if you want. Your little brother wants you to be the captain because he doesn't want his Nakama to be completely abandoned just because of his demise. I always respect someone who has the deep cares about his Nakama."

"Oyaji… Doesn't that mean I'm no longer part of your crew?"

"No Ace. Even after you become the captain of Mugiwara Pirates, you will always be the part of Whitebeard Pirates. You will always be our family."

"Oyaji… Arigatou," Ace once again have his tears flowing down on his cheeks.

Their conversation got interrupted by Marco who entered the room soon later.

"Oyaji… I spot Akagami's ship not too far from us and it's heading this way. Also he sent out a light signal that he wants to talk to us," Marco informed.

"Hmmm… Akagami? Let him aboard Marco, I'm sure that he wanted to meet Ace to talks about his little brother."

"Got it, Oyaji."

Marco sent a signal back to the Shanks's ship to tell them that they were allowed to board. After a few minutes, Shanks arrived on the Moby Dick by a dinghy, accompanied by none other than his first mate, Ben Beckmann.

"Ahh… Marco, I need to talk to Ace about Luffy," Shanks began.

"Just wait a little bit, Akgami,'' Marco said. "He is conversing with Oyaji right now."

Ace exited Whitebeard's room and immediately spotted Shanks at the center.

"Shanks, what is it? You wanted to meet me?" he asked the emperor.

"Yes Ace. I need to tell you about the island where we going to bury him. So here's the map and the location for the island." Shanks said as he handed the map of the island to Ace.

"So here's the location… huh?" Ace said as he looks into the map.

"So Ace, I came here just to give you the map. Now, I'm going to go back and handle the burial for Luffy. Tell Shirohige that I wish him the best." Shanks said as he turned around, heading back to his boat.

"Shanks, wait!" Ace called.

"What is it?" Shanks stopped on to his tracks and turned his head to Ace's direction.

"I need your help… to accompany me to Sabaody…" Ace said.

"Tell me… why should I do that?" Shanks asked.

"It's Luffy's last wish for me… He said that I need to go to Sabaody to meet someone named Rayleigh. Oyaji told me that you're once part of Gol D Roger pirate crew. So I need your help to find this guy." Ace explained the reason to the red haired man.

The word Rayleigh and Luffy's last wish make his eyes widened. He didn't expect Luffy to know Rayleigh, the former vice captain of Roger pirates.

"Luffy's last wish is… for you to meet Rayleigh? You sure about that?" Shanks asked, a brow of his was raised.

"I'm sure of it. He told me about this when he knew that he is going to die," Ace said.

Shanks then took his time to think about it. He knew that he can't let Luffy down, especially this is his last wish before he died. He thought that Luffy must have a good reason for Ace to meet Rayleigh.

After a long time spent in thinking, Shanks finally agreed to accompany Ace to Sabaody.

"Fine, Ace," Shanks sighed. "I will accompany you to Sabaody. I can't let Luffy wish go unfulfilled. I'm sure that he must have a good reason for this."

"Shanks… Arigatou," Ace said.

"Ben, you go back to the ship and immediately head to the island where we going to bury Luffy. You're in charge, while I'm away," the Red head captain ordered as his first mate nodded.

"Got it captain!"

"Now Ace, let's go aboard the ship. We're going to Sabaody," Shanks said.

"Wait a minute, I need to take Luffy's Mugiwara hat in my room," Ace said.

He ran to his room and took Luffy's hat. After he took the hat, he was ready to board the ship with Shanks. Just when they going to board the ship, Whitebeard walked out from his room, shouting something to Shanks.

"Akagami…!" he started.

"Hmm…?" Shanks hummed.

"Oyaji… What're you doing? You shouldn't remove the life support machine from your body!" Marco exclaimed.

"It's okay Marco, it won't be long." Whitebeard assured. "Now Akagami, I trust my son in your care. If Ace got hurt in any chance, I will hunt you down personally."

"You got that word, Shirohige. I won't let Ace get touch by any harm." Shanks said.

"Gurarara… Now Ace go, don't let your little brother wish go down in the river."

"Oyaji… I will."

"Oi Ace, you better be safe okay? I don't want to hear any bad news about you." Marco said.

"I will be Marco. Send my regards to other commander, okay?" Ace said.

"You got that yoi!"

Ace then boards the ships with Shanks. They go to the main ship first to drop Beckmann and gathering a few supplies for them during their course to Sabaody.

"Now this should be enough. Now Beckmann, I left everything while I'm away. Be sure that you don't get caught by Marines or World Government agents okay?"

"You got it, captain."

After gathering all the things they need, Ace and Shanks then departed to Sabaody.

"Ace… Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Shanks?"

"Can you tell me what is Luffy intention for you to meet Rayleigh all the way to Sabaody?"

"Luffy said that I need to talk to Rayleigh about passing the message to his Nakama to meet in 7 days in Sabaody."

"Wait, what happened to Luffy's Nakama?"

"He said that his Nakama got separated across the sea by Kuma. So I need to meet Rayleigh to discuss how to pass this message to them."

"I see… **Even nearing his death, he still cares that much about his Nakama. You never cease to amaze me, Luffy**." Shanks thought as he looks into the sky.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so last week, I just entered a new semester in my college and there is a LOT of assignment and project, plus it was very hard.**

 **So I might not able to update the story regularly because even when I have free time, my writing mood is already weakened because of the college.**

 **But don't worry I will not abandoned this story and I intend to finish it before July or August.**

 **Also thanks to The Richmaster for the review, taking your time for reviewing.**


	10. Meeting Rayleigh

Chapter 10

After a long journey from the Akagami's main ship to the Sabaody, Ace and Shanks finally arrived in the shore of the archipelago. Luckily for them, the wind direction helped them reach Sabaody faster than they expected, so they arrived in the archipelago early.

Because of the recent war in the Marineford, most of the marines that stationed in Sabaody got called back, leaving the island only guarded with police patrol. Shanks and Ace saw this as a great help since their appearance in the archipelago could bring chaos.

Shanks went to the town to find any information about Rayleigh. He told Ace to stay at the ship if something unexpected happened. The red haired man wore a hood first before he left for the town.

After a few hours, Shanks finally returned to Ace to tell him about the information he got from the town.

"So Shanks, got any lead to where Rayleigh is?"

"Yes. When I asked some people about Rayleigh, they only knew a coating mechanic that went by the name Ray. He can be found at a bar named Shakky's Rip Off Bar," Shanks replied.

"So you think that this Ray is the Rayleigh that we've been looking for?"

"I don't know Ace but a lead's a lead,'' Shanks said. "Put on your hood. We'll be passing by several towns to get there.'' Ace nodded and did what he was told.

Ace and Shanks, then, passed several towns in order to reach the bar. As they passed each town, they noticed that they were quite deserted because the people were too afraid to go out with minimum security. Pirate population was quite low due to the recent visit of the yellow admiral. Many of the pirates died and captured...

After quite a walk from the shore, they finally arrived at Shakky's Rip Off bar. Ace and Shanks noticed the 'closed' sign hanging on the door, but decided to enter anyway. They saw a woman standing behind the bar stool, cleaning the glass and stool.

Shakky, the owner, noticed the two hooded man who entered the bar.

"I'm sorry, the bar is closed today. You can find the drink in the town's bar," she said.

"We're not here for a drink. We're looking for Rayleigh," Shanks said. "Rayleigh? I'm sorry but he's taking a day off today," Shakky said as she blew smoke from the cigarette she had been smoking on. ''So if you want your ship to be coated, I'm afraid you'll have to come back tomorrow.''

"Then if Rayleigh isn't available," Ace said. "Then, we're looking for the 'Dark King'... "

Shakky widened her eyes at the mention of 'Dark King'. She knew that the only people who called that knew Rayleigh as a well-known pirate. They could either be the marines, or the pirates themselves (especially those pirates who were known before the Golden Age started).

Her eyes narrowed. "What's your business with him I wonder..." she said. "Perhaps are you a marine seeking to catch him? Or rather, a pirate with a life long grudge?"

"No, no," Ace said. "None of those... I wish to speak with him."

"Then who the hell are you," Shakky demanded, albeit rude.

Shanks and Ace took off their hood. Their faces revealed, making Shakky gasp. She knew those faces.

"My name's Sha-"

"I know your name, boy," Shakky giggled. "My, my. What a surprise. Here to meet your former vice, eh? And, aren't you Fire Fist Ace?" she said as she looked at Ace. "Well, gotta fetch Ray. Stay put, boys..."

Shakky went upstairs, told Rayleigh an ex-crew mate wanting to see him. The man felt the familiar faces and could only wonder what would the emperor want if he went through all the trouble and visit him. He went down and saw his guests.

"So Shanks… what business do you have to come here all the way to meet me with Fire fist Ace?" he asked as he joined them.

"No… Ace is the one who wants to meet you," Shanks said. "I'm just here accompany him."

"Hmm…? Is that so? Now Ace what do you want from me?" Rayleigh widened his eyes before turning to the devil fruit user.

"Ahh… Actually I came all the way to here is to do Luffy some favor," Ace said, sheepishly.

Hearing Ace mention Luffy, Rayleigh's mood became sullen. When Rayleigh met Luffy for the first time, he knew that he will become something special. Rayleigh, himself, personally has great expectations to Luffy. The lad greatly reminded him of Roger. But when the news arrived, telling about Luffy's death at the Marineford war, Rayleigh himself somehow felt a hit in his heart and can't believe that the Mugiwara boy was dead at the hands of the Marines.

"So Portgas D Ace… I heard from the news recently that you got captured by the Marines and Whitebeard pirates with Luffy come to Marineford to rescue you?"

"Yes," Ace said. "You heard that right."

"Also I heard that you're Luffy-kun brother. What does he wanted you to do?"

"Luffy's final wish before his death… he wanted me to pass a message to his Nakama. He told me that they got separated by the Shichibukai Kuma. He said that you will be able to help me with that."

A memory flashed by in Rayleigh's mind. It was when all of the Mugiwara crew were trying to run from the marines, suddenly, Kuma arrived in the middle of battle and immediately used his power to make them vanish one by one. Though before he had done that, Kuma told him that he was part of the revolutionary army and wished to help Luffy and his Nakama by sending all of them across the sea. After the battle with the marines, Kuma visited Rayleigh in the bar to tell him that he doesn't have much time left before he turned by the World Government into complete human weapon and he wanted to help the Mugiwara pirates so they won't be captured by the marines.

"Luffy-kun's Nakama… Ah yes, they all, indeed, got separated by Kuma. So what is his message for them?" Rayleigh asked.

"He said 'Meet at Sabaody in 7 days'. But I didn't know how to pass this message to them and I need your help to do it."

"Is that so? Let me think for the way for a while," Rayleigh said. "Meanwhile give yourselves a drink..."

Rayleigh, then, went upstairs while Ace and Shanks remained on their stools, drinking. Rayleigh thought of the way hard on how to pass the message to all of Luffy's Nakama that got separated across the sea. While he thought of something, he couldn't help but notice the uncanny similarities the boy had with Roger when it it come to their nakama.

After an hours of thinking, Rayleigh came down and told the plan.

"For Luffy's message to be able to reach his Nakama, I think that you need to be in the newspaper."

"Ehh…? What do you mean?" Ace's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Here's what I thinking for an hour long: You, me and Shanks are going back to Marineford acting that you are grieving and mourning on the dead ones while the true intention is that you are going to pass the message to Luffy's Nakama."

"Eghh… Why do I have to go to Marineford too?" Shanks asked.

"Shanks, I need your help to guard Ace-kun. I'm getting old and my power alone wouldn't be able to guard him," Ray said. "Especially when we do not know where the admirals are."

"I see… you got the point," Shanks sighed.

"I don't get it Rayleigh, can you please give more detail about it?"

"So before we go to Marineford, I'm going to make a tattoo in your chest that writes 3D7D and the 3D stands for not in 3 days and 7D for 7 days." Rayleigh explained his plan and wrote the 3D7D in paper. "So when you "mourn" in Marineford, a press will definitely take the picture of you and it will be in the tomorrow newspaper where Luffy's Nakama are able to see the tattoos."

"I see… But will Luffy's Nakama will understood the meaning?"

"I'm sure everyone will understand since the one who passed the message is Luffy's brother. But I have a doubt that, that one person would understand it," he said as he stroked his beard.

"Who might that person be?" Ace asked, curious.

"Don't worry about it, as dull as that person is, I'm sure that person will eventually understand the meaning."

"So Ace, are you okay coming back to Marineford?" Shanks asked.

Ace thought of the plan well. In all terms, it was good. Very good actually but... the thing is. He had to go back where everyone died. Where his family died. Ace was having second thoughts because of it.

"I don't know Rayleigh… I can't go back to that place. I don't want to go back to Marineford because that place is where… Luffy died…" Ace's face showed how sad he was.

"I know what you've been through Ace. I saw it all on Visual Den Den Mushi. But considering this is your little brother final wish, would you able to just ignore it because that's the place where he died?" Rayleigh asked.

"But Rayleigh…"

"Ace listen to me, Luffy-kun cares his Nakama so much. When they got vanished one by one by Kuma, he tried his hardest to save them but he failed because his opponents are the Shichibukai and Marines. He immediately broke in tears and guilt just because he can't even save one of them," the man said.

"Luffy is…"

"I always got a respect and honor for someone who treasures Nakama more than anything else. And Luffy is the one who has my respect because he treasured his Nakama like his own family," Rayleigh said.

"Luffy…"

"So Ace, I'm sure Luffy would not die in peace if his Nakama's fate is left unknown. And you must accept and overcome his death too, because he mustn't be happy in his death if his brother still drowned in sorrow and anguish."

Ace thought of it deeply. He could remember back then at Alabasta. When they were travelling together, they had shown to him that they care for each other...

He felt the same way like Luffy when he is with the Whitebeard Pirates. The Whitebeard Pirates always cares so much to their own crew like family do and vice versa for Ace.

He knew that Luffy can't live again no matter how many times he screamed, cry and get angry. So sooner or later, he must accept Luffy's demise because his little brother wouldn't be happy in his death seeing him in sorrow every time he remembers him.

After thinking about what Rayleigh said to him, Ace finally agreed to return to Marineford for Luffy and his nakama sake.

"Alright Rayleigh, I'm going to return to Marineford. I can't let Luffy's Nakama being separated out there with no captain to guide them," Ace finally decided.

"What do you mean Ace-kun?" the Dark King's brows furrowed.

"Luffy asked me to become the captain of Mugiwara pirates after his death. After hearing Oyaji and your word about how Luffy cares about his Nakama, I decided that I will be their captain and gather them in Sabaody."

Rayleigh immediately smiled as he heard Ace's statement. He quickly liked Ace because of his spirit reminded him of Luffy and he also saw a similarity between Roger and Ace. He knows this because they are basically father and son in blood and both has Will of D running in the blood.

"But Rayleigh, how do we suppose to get to Marineford? I mean we have to pass gates of Justice and the security must be tightened after the war right?"

"Don't worry Ace, While I collecting info about Rayleigh, I heard from people that a marines battleship will arrive in the port to stationed the troops back in the town. We can steal that battleship to pass through gates of Justice and go straight to Marineford." Shanks finally spoke.

"Really… What a coincidence," Ace looked dubious.

"So Ace, Shakky is going to draw the tattoo in your chest," Ray said. "I'm going to prepare what we need while we're in Marineford."

"Now Ace-kun stay still, I'm going to draw the tattoo now," Shakky said.

"Ahh…" Ace complied.

While Shakky drew the tattoo on his chest, Ace then stared at Luffy's Mugiwara hat. He was reminded of his childhood when he first meet Sabo then Luffy, drinking cups of Sake to become brother, meeting him in Alabasta and all the way when he rescued him in Marineford. He then promised to himself that no matter happened, he would fulfill Luffy's last wish and become the captain of the Mugiwara Pirates to continue his brother's dream to become Pirate king.

"Luffy don't worry. I will fulfill your wish and going to reunite your Nakama. And I will try to overcome your death, so don't worry about your dream and your Nakama okay?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long update, I'm really really busy with the college/university and there is at least one assignment every week that I have no time for other stuffs including writing. Also I have midterm exam 2 weeks again and it really makes me out of business for writing.**

 **But don't worry I'm going to update the story again if the situation is possible where I have no assignment and exam.**

 **If you enjoy the story be sure to Favorite, Follow and Review!**


	11. Back to Marineford

Chapter 11

After a few time passed, Ace, Shanks and Rayleigh have prepared themselves to go to Marineford to execute Rayleigh's plans. They walked to the part of shore where a Marine battleship was docked and infiltrated the ship. They easily beat up all the marines on the deck and tied them up. It was only thanks to Rayleigh and Shanks who used their Conqueror Haki which made things easier plus no havoc caused.

"Now that's going to do it. Ace-kun you ready to go back to Marineford?" Ray asked.

"I'm ready, Rayleigh," Ace replied with resolve.

"Good, it's gonna be quite long journey before we arrived there. Meanwhile we'll rest for a while."

Shanks came out from the control room, bringing one marines left conscious.

"Rayleigh, I found this guy hiding in the deepest part of control room. Should I knock him out of cold?" he asked.

"Don't" Rayleigh said. "We need this guy for the authorization to pass the gates of justice." he turned to the soldier. "So, will you kindly help us passing through the gates of justice?" his sword was pointed to the poor soldier.

"Y-Yes! Just please don't kill me," the said soldier begged for his life.

"Good,'' Rayleigh turned to the Red Hair. ''Now, Shanks, watch over this guy while I steer the ship."

"Got that, Rayleigh."

Rayleigh went to upper deck to steer the boat to the direction where Marineford is located. After a few hours of journey, they finally reach the gates of justice.

"Finally," Ray said. ''We have arrived at the gates. Now, please do what you must do.''

"B-But," despite his pleadings earlier, he was hesitant to comply.

"Now, now," Shanks began. "... Is a trip to the Sea King's stomach seems easier to you? Or have forgotten what we can do _easily_ ?''

"Y-Yes," since the soldier valued his life more than his job, he did what the pirates asked from him. It wasn't like he had a choice any way.

The marine went and communicated with the main control center with the use of the den den mushi.

"T-This is battleship number 204. We have clearance to enter the gate," he said.

"You're right on time. Now, state your code number," the one on the opposite line said.

"The code number is 5963."

"Code number is confirmed. Opening the gates of justice..."

With that, the gate of justice opened to let the battleship through.

"Good work,'' Shanks said, ''but I'm afraid I have to knock you out."

"No! Ple-" Shanks knocked the marine with the end of his sword.

"Now Ace, how are your injuries?" Shanks ask Ace condition

"I think I'm fine. I just went into the medical room and treated these injuries. It's much better now," Ace replied.

"That's good. Marineford is not too far from us, we're going to reach there soon..."

The battleship passed through the gate of justice and was now in judicial area of world government. Meanwhile in Marineford, the island was under heavy construction due to the heavy damage received from the recent war between the Whitebeard pirates and the Marines. All the reporters and journalists around the world came here to take pictures of the heavily damaged fortress and wrote reports for the newspaper for the world to know.

"This is terrible. The damage is really awful," Said the first journalist after she took a photo.

"The Marines' powerful troops and the Whitebeard Pirates' commanders and allies fought against each other in their fullest. I'm glad the entire island didn't get done in after all, it's one of the most important places in the world."

"You right! If Marineford got destroyed, it would cause problems to the marines such as organizing their forces,'' said the other reporter. ''Oh look! There's a battleship just return from the mission. I heard that some of the battleships went to Sabaody to station back the troops in that island..."

"Oh! I see…"

But instead of entering the bay, the said battleship turned to the right and shot blank shells that gained everyone's attention.

"W-Wha... What the hell that ship is doing?!" One of the infantry asked.

"They firing blank shells! What's going on?!" Another Infantry exclaimed, wondering about the strangeness.

"Give me the binoculars. Has that ship contacted us?" One marine captain on duty asked.

"No sir," answered a marine.

The captain took a good look at the ship through binoculars; his eyes set at the deck of the ship and couldn't believe the sight. A shocked expression was visible on his face. He, then, started to sweat heavily. He saw a black haired young man grabbing a Mugiwara hat standing in front of battleship with some bandage in his body.

"I-It... It can't be! Why did he return again?!" he exclaimed. "It's Hiken no Ace!"

Because of the captain's words, everyone in Marineford was shocked to hear that Fire Fist Ace was back again. They didn't expect him to come back again while the other pirates who survived the war went into hiding and especially, when he almost died there!

"Why?! Why now, of all times?!'' the marine captain exclaimed. He ordered his men. "Don't just stand there men, fire the cannon and send that ship to the bottom of the sea!"

"Yes!"

The marines prepared the cannons and started to shoot at the ship. But before the cannon balls hit the ship, they split in to half and fell to the sea and detonated.

"What?! How could he?" the captain went and looked through the binaculars once again.

This time, his sight met with a red haired man holding the sword at the side of the battleship.

"Why?! Why the hell Akagami no Shanks is that ship too?!"

"Ehhh?! Akagami no Shanks."

"Wait, there's another man on board," said the captain.

He spotted an old man with long white haired sitting on a barrel, tossing up and down a lot of small cannonballs on his hand.

"This is impossible. Is that the former first mate of Roger Pirates, Dark King Rayleigh?!"

Shocked sounds filled Marineford.

"Grrr,'' marine captain growled. ''Men! Activate all the turrets and aim it at that ship all at cost!"

"Yes Sir!"

The marines started to shoot the projectiles with all their turrets. Rayleigh threw small cannonballs at the projectiles to counter the marines' attack while Shanks cut all the incoming cannonballs and projectiles with his sword.

The ship still proceeded to sail, leaving all the people in Marineford wondering.

"Why they are not landing yet?"

"I don't know. I think they are circling the island."

''Doesn't that mean?!"

"Yeah. It's the tradition for the funeral in the sea."

After circling the Marineford island once, the ship finally entered the bay.

"Did they find out that our main force isn't here? Those damn pirates... Concentrate all the attack on that ship right now!"

All the surrounding turrets are now aimed at the battleship and fired it with full force. Receiving barrage of projectiles and cannons, the ship got ripped into pieces and sank to the sea. Ace, Rayleigh and Shanks took a long jump before the projectiles hit the ship and now on Marineford, ready to execute their plan.

"Remember Ace, let me and Shanks deal with the Marines. You go straight to the Ox bell," Rayleigh said.

"Unn. I got it," Ace nodded.

Ace ran to the spot where the Ox bell was located meanwhile Rayleigh and Shanks took out the marines that interfered and caused disturbance to them- to Ace...

"Don't let Hiken no Ace get away! Capture him," ordered the authority available as of now.

"I advise you don't but if you insist, my sword is welcoming all of you," Shanks stated as he point his sword to the groups of marines.

"Well Shanks, it has been a long time since we fought together. Fighting alongside with you sure brings back many memories," Rayleigh said as he unsheathed his sword.

"You right. It sure brings back memories,'' Shanks chuckled. ''Want to see who's the stronger one right now, Rayleigh?"

"Hmm...'' Ray hummed. ''I might be old, but I have more fighting experience than you, Shanks."

Rayleigh and Shanks engaged all the marines while Ace arrived in front Ox bell. He slowly walked into the bell and held the bell rope. All the reporters on the Marineford followed Ace, wondering about his actions...

"What he's going to do with Ox bell?"

"I don't know. Is he trying to destroy the bell?"

"It can't be. That would be terrible."

Ace rang the bell for 16 times, which is uncommon. The bell sound gained everyone's attention from journalists to workers, marines and other people on the island. Finished, Ace took step away from the bell and walked to the large crater in the middle of the island which Whitebeard made from the recent war. All the journalist and reporters followed him, confusion and curiosity weighted their minds.

Ace, then, pulled out a bouquet of flowers from his pant pocket and dropped it to the crater. After he dropped the flowers, he wore Luffy's Mugiwara hat and tilted it down til it covered his eyes as a sign of grieving, leaving his chest visible with a tattoo that read "3D7D". Seeing this as great opportunity, all journalists and reporters went to the other side of the crater and took a picture of Ace.

After a few moments of grieving, Ace finished all what Rayleigh told him to do and he ran back to his companions and went to escape.

"Finally! It's done, Rayleigh," Ace said.

"I know Ace-kun. Now let's get out from this place," Ray said. Ace nodded.

The three of them went and hijacked another battleship. And seeing the 3 notorious pirates getting away, the marine captain commanded all his forces to attack them.

"They think they can get away easily?! Men! Don't let them get away! Show them what we can do!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Aim all the turrets and cannons once again to that ship! And fire on my mark."

Before the marines can fire the projectiles and cannons, Rayleigh and Shanks unleashed their Conqueror's Haki to made all marines fall unconscious, leaving only journalists, reporters and construction workers alone. The battleship left the Marineford unharmed.

"There they go... Why did they bother and did these things?"

"I don't know. But what happened today in Marineford is a very big news. Let's complete our report and return back immediately to the office!"

"You're right. This event will shock everyone in the world."

* * *

Ace and his rather infamous companions finally exited the Gates of Justice (since the other latter two went and cut down an area of it with Armament Haki for them to pass through).

Reaching a safe place, away from marines and dangers, Ace felt relief but couldn't help but wonder if it will really work.

"Rayleigh, you really think it's gonna work?'' he asked. ''Will Luffy's nakama be able to understand the message written on my chest?"

"Just have a little faith, Ace-kun. I'm sure it will reach them since you are the one who passed it to them."

"... I see,'' Ace said. ''Rayleigh, are we going to go back to Sabaody with this battleship? I'm sure you know that the marines will be able track this ship, right?"

"Don't worry. There's an engine powered dinghy in this ship. When we are nearing Sabaody, we will destroy this battleship and board the dinghy to safety." Shanks explained his found.

"I see. We can totally do that..."

"Now, I'm going to check if the dinghy is still working. Take a rest, Ace. It's been a long day for you."

Ace nodded.

Shanks went to the emergency room where the dinghy was located while Rayleigh steered the battleship to Sabaody's direction. Ace went to the bow of the ship and sat at the turret, wondering about Luffy's nakama.

"I wonder if they really got my message…"

"When I met them back at Alabasta, They sure were nice people…"

Ace, then, remembered the moment when he met Luffy's nakama back at Alabasta. He observed Luffy's interaction with his nakama and indeed Luffy seems to care about his Nakama and vice versa. They seem to be nice to him as well from the time when he traveled together with them...

"I wonder if they had felt the same pain as me. They seem to care about Luffy a lot..."

"Luffy, you sure have a good crew. I will definitely going to take care of them. So don't worry okay?" he looked at the sky where he thought where his brother would be.

* * *

 **A/N: Whooo... Finally another chapter is done. Sorry the update is taking so long, As I said in my previous chapters I can't do writing very much because I have a lot of University/College assignment or project which is very vital to my class subject. So please bear with me for another chapter update, especially next month I have my final test which is impossible for me to update any of my fic.**

 **If you like the story, be sure to Favorites, Follow and Review!**


	12. 3D7D (Part 1)

Chapter 12

Shikkearu Kingdom, Kuraigana Island.

Zoro was exhausted as he felt the pain in his whole body. He had forced himself to fight the humandrills and they sure did a lot of damage as new bruises and cuts were seen on the swordsman's body.

He fell down to the ground, tired and barely conscious, to rest himself for a second. But his attempt of resting got disrupted by Perona who came by every time to watch him fight.

"Oi Oi Wake up!"

"…"

"Wake up, you stupid marimo!"

"Hmmm…?!" Zoro grunted and he opened his eyes.

"Just how long are you going to lie down in the ground?! How many times do you have to get beaten up before you are satisfied?!"

"It's not your business… I can do whatever I want."

"Egghh… That's really rude. I have treated your wounds before and now you got yourself injured again. Do I have to treat your wounds every time?!"

"Nobody asked you to do that," Zoro said.

"Oh, really?" Perona raised a brow, her hands on her hips and let out a sigh. "And I here brought a recent newspaper from news coo. There's another news regarding about your captain by the way..."

Zoro's eyes quickly widened and quickly got up which he regretted right away.

"What did you say?! Ughh…" He groaned as pain rushed into his system once again.

"C-calm down!" Perona said. She checked how he was. "You strained your muscle!"

"Just… What did you say?" he demanded. "What's the recent news in the newspaper!"

"Just calm down," she exclaimed. "I said calm down!"

Zoro decided to listen to the woman and laid back down once again. "Now tell me what is written in that newspaper."

"Alright…" she said. "It is said that Hiken no Ace was actually your captain's brother."

"Is that all?!" Zoro exclaimed. "Don't joke with me! There's must me something more."

"Hey! I haven't finished talking yet. Hear me out okay?" Perona said. She, then, continued, "Hiken no Ace did something outrageous… He returned to Marineford right a few days after the war."

"Luffy's brother returned to Marineford? Why would he do that?" Zoro's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Don't ask me that. Like hell I know..." she said. She huffed. "You read it. Geez!" she held the paper in front of his face for him to read.

Zoro looked at the newspaper, surprised seeing a picture of Ace with Luffy's Mugiwara hat in Marineford. He read the article and found out that Rayleigh and Shanks accompanied Fire Fist to Marineford.

"Hey, are you done yet? My hand is getting tired," she started to whine.

"Just wait a little bit. There must be something here," Zoro said as he looked at the paper with calculating eyes. "Luffy's brother wouldn't do something like this. When I met him back in Alabasta, he was cautious. The fact that he returned to the Marineford with Rayleigh means that they must be up to something..."

"Whatever that is, just hurry up! My hand is getting tired," Perona said, frustrated.

Zoro tried his hardest to figure out what Ace and Rayleigh was trying to convey by returning to Marineford. After long minutes of thinking, he still doesn't have any clue, he temporarily gave up.

"I give up… I can't think in this condition," Zoro said. He looked at Perona. "Hey, you, bring me back to Takanome castle and treat my wounds after we reach there."

"Egghh… Why did I have to bring you back to the castle?! You said that you didn't need my help right?" Perona exclaimed.

"Stop squawking around! Just take me back to the castle," he growled.

"Hmph! Fine," Perona huffed and ordered her ghost companion to pick Zoro up.

Zoro and Perona arrived at Mihawk's castle. They head towards Zoro's room and tended his injuries.

"That should do it…" she said. "Don't move an inch if you don't want them to reopen again. Here's the newspaper if you want to read it more." She left the room after leaving the paper.

Zoro read the newspaper again, trying to understand Ace's intention. He continuously stared at the newspaper for an hour and after a long intense stare, he finally understood the mystery that the newspaper photo brought. "That's it! So Luffy's brother knew what happened to us and decide to go back to Marineford to tell me and the others about it," he exclaimed. "I understand… We will meet at Sabaody in 7 days."

Zoro rested for a moment while his injuries were really bad that an ordinary person would pass out for while, he was determined to move any time sooner. After a while, he had gone downstairs, to the living room where Mihawk and Perona were in. He immediately bowed down to Mihawk and asked him to train him.

"Please!" Zoro asked while Mihawk sat on his chair, his hawk eyes staring him. "Please train me the ways of sword!"

"I've misjudged you Roronoa…'' Hawk Eyes said. "You ask your sworn enemy to teach you? You should be ashamed being swordsman. Get out of my sight. I have no business with a worthless man."

Zoro gritted his teeth, his emotion rising up, but he suppressed it knowing his condition. He still begged Mihawk to train him as his disciple.

"I just want to become stronger!"

"You failed to defeat the baboons and couldn't find the way to the sea. Then you crawled back in here like nothing happened… I have nothing to teach one such as you," Mihawk said as he refilled his glass with wine.

Silence filled the living room for a second until Zoro told him that he had successfully defeated the Humandrills.

"I defeated the baboons," Zoro admitted.

"What? He beat them?" Mihawk thought, surprised.

"NOW I JUST NEED TO DEFEAT YOU!" Zoro exclaimed. "But… I'm not stupid enough to think I can beat you now!"

"I don't get it. If you consider me your enemy, why ask me to train you?" Mihawk asked.

"So that I can surpass you!"

Hearing Zoro's statement, Mihawk found it ridiculous and it made him laugh. But hearing that he had defeated the baboons, he was impressed. "What a strange guy… You ask me to train a person who will defeat me? You sure are filled with ambition but you're still disgracing yourself."

"Tskk…" Zoro clicked his tongue hearing Mihawk's word.

"Hey Ghost-girl, take him back to his room and tend on his wounds until he is fully healed. We can start training once he is fit enough," Mihawk said.

"Hey, don't start ordering me around!"

Hearing Mihawk, Zoro smiled, happy about it. He didn't expect that he can persuade the strongest swordsman in the world to train him. Perona took Zoro back to his room, leaving Mihawk still wondering about earlier.

"What an awkward man… If someone like him threw his pride away, it must be for the sake of someone else," he said. "I can see the resemblance between him and his captain, always concerned about their Nakama instead of themselves."

Back in the room, Perona asked, "Oi, what's with your actions earlier? You seem to be a different person."

"Here look at this…" Zoro handed the newspaper.

"Hmm…?" Perona raised a brow. "There's a "3D" with an X over it, and "7D" in Hiken no Ace's chest? What does that mean?"

"We made a promise to meet at a certain place in 3 days. But look at this," Zoro explained.

"So "3D" stand for 3 days… and "7D" means…" she said, understanding his point.

"7 days," Zoro finished. "We won't be meeting in 3 days, but in 7 days. Everything else happened in Marineford was just a distraction to hide the real message from everyone. This message is meant for us and I'm sure it was Luffy's decision before he died and his brother was the one who passed the message for us. I'm not going to waste 7 days just by sitting around doing nothing. I need to train to get stronger so I can protect my other Nakama so they wouldn't meet the same fate as Luffy."

"I see…" Perona said, "now you hear what Takanome said right? I'm going to tend your wound and you can't train until I said you are fine, okay?"

"Whatever you say…" Zoro grumbled.

Perona then put some bandages again in some part of Zoro bodies so the wounds won't re-open and told him to drink anesthetic so he won't feel any pain at all. Finished tending Zoro injuries, she left Zoro alone in his room to rest. He thought about Ace's action while he looked at his vivre card.

"Luffy's brother… So he did all of this just to tell us about the meeting," Zoro mumbled. He smiled. "You sure have a nice brother, Luffy… He's willing to go back to Marineford just to send us that message."

* * *

Sky Island, Weatheria

After Nami successfully escaped from the cell and "kidnapped" Haredas, she immediately ran to the balloon terminal to escape once again. Sadly, the terminal has been closed and got shutdown because of her actions earlier. Didn't know where to go, she hid behind one of the windmills so the other wizards won't find her.

Nami looked around, hoping she will be able to find another better place to hide while Haredas had been observing her for quite a long time. He, then, called her to gain her attention.

"Oi Oi Oi, Musume-san…" he said.

"Shhh… Be quiet!" Nami said. "They'll find me if you're not quiet!"

"Musume-san, the balloon terminal has been shutdown and it's the only way to get out from Weatheria. So there's nowhere else to run or escape in Weatheria," he supplied helpfully.

"Don't joke with me!" Nami exclaimed. "I have to get off from this place as fast as I can! I have to meet with my Nakama!"

"But Musume-san," Haredas began, "you just stole my work, some weather balls and caused a ruckus in the balloon terminal. Even if I forgive you, I doubt the other wizards will forgive you. I'm sure they'll going to lock you back in that cell."

"That's why I need your help to get off from this island! I can't get caught and I need to fulfill Luffy's promise and meet with everyone in Sabaody," she said to him. "Can't you at least help me thinking a way to get off this place!"

Nami then fell down, sitting with both of her arms holding her knees and buried her face into her knees while leaning to the windmill pole. Feeling exhausted both physically and mentally, she started to cry again because she can't handle the pressure of what happened in a past few days after getting separated from the rest of the crew, working in the fields she really hates and what delivered the final blow to her feelings was Luffy's death…

Haredas, seeing Nami crying again, got confused and started sweat heavily because he doesn't know how to handle a crying person especially if that person is a girl which is uncommon for someone in Weatheria.

"M-Musume-san, please don't cry again. I don't want to see you crying anymore," he said, trying to calm down the crying lady. "How about this? You can hide in my house while I'll distract the others by telling them you ran to the other side of the island then we going to wait until the balloon terminal is opened again."

"Unnn…" Nami nodded with her eyes still watery with her tears.

"Then let's go, Musume-san. My house is just behind that bushes," Haredas pointed to the bushes where his home was located.

Haredas and Nami walked through the bushes and reached his home. Nami noticed a newspaper in the mailbox and immediately read it, hoping of another news involving about her captain.

As soon as she saw the front page of the newspaper, her eyes quickly widened because of a surprising picture she didn't expect. It was the picture of Ace in which he wore Luffy's hat.

"I-Isn't he… " Nami said, uncertain. "Isn't he Ace? Luffy's brother?"

She read the headline where it said, "Hiken no Ace returns to Marineford!". It made her confused why the man who got captured by the Marines, almost dying in the process, would come back there in the first place.

"Why?" her brows furrowed. "Why Luffy's brother would return to Marineford?" she mumbled, "If I remember back in Alabasta, Ace was more cautious and smarter than Luffy... He must have planned something."

Nami read the news until she find out that Shanks and Rayleigh were with him too. It confirmed her suspicions. "There's no doubt about it," she said. "Shanks and Rayleigh are with him. So they must have planned something."

She looked at the picture again and noticed something. Nami looked closely at Ace's chest and saw the tattoo 3D with an X in it and 7D (3D7D). After looking at the tattoo, a tiny smile found itself visible on her face and little tears started to flow once again.

"I see…" she realized. "So Luffy's brother is aware of our promise and he decided to tell us about the new plan." she wiped her tears away. "We're going to meet in 7 days."

Seeing Nami just standing outside the house, Haredas started to panic again, fearing that the girl might be caught by the other wizards.

"Oi Oi Oi Musume-san, what're you doing? Aren't you coming inside?" he asked.

"I'm gonna stay…" she said softly.

"Ehhh…? What're you talking about, Musume-san?"

"I'm going to stay in Weatheria for a while," she said with determination.

"What with the sudden change, Musume-san? I thought you're going to-"

Before Haredas could finish his words, from distance, a group of wizards found them, yelling.

"I will explain it later in the house. For now I will deal with those wizards," Nami said to Haredas

"There they are!"

"We finally found them!"

"Quickly let's go! Before that girl escape!"

The wizards finally reached them after long hours of searching. They immediately spat out their anger on Nami.

"This sneaky cat thief! We can't forgive her!"

"We should lock her in the cells for eternity to teach her a lesson!"

"We should banish her from Weatheria! She's a nuisance for all of us!"

"P-Please don't… I'm very sorry for what I did…" Nami said as she started to cry.

"As if we'll ever believe that! We will never fall to the same trick twice!"

"Just as he said! We will never forgive you!"

"I see…" she said.

"Huhh…?"

Nami took off her shoes and started to walk to the edge of the island.

"As a sign of regret, I will jump from this edge into the ocean." Nami said as she looked down to the ocean. "I hope you can forgive me in the next life." she prepared herself to jump.

Seeing Nami's action, all the wizards was shocked and they didn't think that their words would push the girl into suicide.

"Nooo… we just push her too far."

"No, no please don't jump."

"We don't really mean it. So please don't commit suicide."

"You're still young, just don't throw your life away. We're sorry!"

"WE'RE SORRY!"

Hearing the word sorry from the wizards, made Nami very satisfied because her plan, to trick them, was successful. She quickly walked away from the edge and said her "thanks" to the wizards.

"Alright. I forgive you all! By the way, I'd like to stay in here for a while to learn a thing or two about weather," she said. "Also my name Nami. You can call me Nami-san if you want. And if you don't mind, while I'm staying in here, I would like a place to stay."

"EGGGHHHH…!"

"Now excuse me, I have a business with Haredas-san. Bye!" she said cheerfully.

"How could this happen! How can it be that we're the ones who ended being forgiven when she's the one who should ask to be forgiven!" they exclaimed.

Nami entered Haredas's house and found him sitting down on his chair. He had already placed back his stuff Nami stole it earlier. Noticing her, he asked,

"Musume-san, what's with the sudden change of heart? Earlier you said you want to escape from Weatheria at all cost, but suddenly you tell me you want to stay."

"I have my own reasons okay," Nami said. "Also I'm not going to stay here for a long time."

"Is that so?"

"Uhuh… So what is this book?" Nami took the book from the shelf.

"Ohh… That book is about the weather in the New World. It's one of the most interesting books I've read," the man answered.

Nami opened the book to read it. One page caught her attention. It was about a strange weather in New World where there is a possibility of raining lightning.

"Ehhh… What is this? Rain of lightning. It can't be real right?" she asked.

"It's true, Musume-san. Not only the rain of lightning," he said. " The weathers in the New World are so unpredictable that it can change to another one in a blink of an eye. The world is truly a big place you know."

"I thought that Grand Line already has the worst weather in the world…" she frowned.

"If you want to travel to New World, you should be prepared to find all your current knowledge about weather not applicable there," he said.

After hearing Haredas's words, she decided to learn about the weathers in the New World for the next 7 days. She closed the book and immediately asked Haredas to teach her about the weathers.

"Haredas-san… Please teach me about the new world weathers for the next 7 days!"

"Oh my, you're sure a hasty one huh? Of course I will," he said.

"I need all your knowledge about weather so I can guide all of my Nakama from any danger in the New World. I don't want them to suffer the same fate as my captain. Losing him is already too much for me," Nami said.

Haredas can still see the sadness in her eyes. But this time her eyes were also filled with the determination. Seeing this, Haredas chuckled a little.

"It sounds like you have a good Nakama that got you determined like this."

"Well… it can't be helped," she said, sighing.

"Egghh?" the old man looked at her confused.

"He's always talk big every single time. But since he's gone now, I need to take care of everyone so they wouldn't be suffers the same fate as Luffy," Nami said. "So please tell me everything you know about the weather in this world!"

"Hohoho… That's quite a big task you have," Haredas said.

"Of course! My job as a navigator is to guide the ship and everyone from all the dangers in the sea," Nami said. "I need to learn more about the New World so I can level up in terms of navigation."

"All right Musume-san," he said. "I will tell you what I know for the next 7 days about the weathers in New World. But first, you need to take a rest since it's been a long day today and you must be tired right?"

"Now that you just said it… I really need a rest for a moment," Nami said.

"Just take your time to rest, Musume-san. We can start studying after you get enough rest. Meanwhile I need to do some experiment on the weather ball," Haredas said.

Nami went by the window, staring at the land of Weatheria. She, then, pulled the Vivre Card from her pocket out and stared. She thought about her 7 days decision and the news about Ace with the 3D7D tattoo in his chest.

"So we're going to meet in 7 days huh?" she said. "Ace seems to know about our promise. Luffy must have told him before he died…" she smiled. "But thank God… I will be meeting everyone again in 7 days. So don't worry Luffy, I got your message and I'm going to learn what I can in this place."

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright, first off I'm sorry for a very late update. I have a lot of pre-final exam assignment last month and this month. Also next week, my final exam is begin and it's impossible for me to update any of my fic. So once again please bear with me for the update while I learn for final exam.

Thanks for reading, if you like the story be sure to favorites, follows and reviews!


	13. 3D7D (Part 2)

Chapter 13

 **Somewhere in Grand Line, Boin Island/Archipelago**

In Boin Archipelago, Usopp still running and running to find a way to the shore of the island so he can escape this monstrosity island and return back to Sabaody Archipelago where it's the meeting place of Mugiwara Pirates.

Heracles, who have been watching Usopp's struggle tries to stop and persuade him to do the impossible since no one has ever escape this island alive.

"Ussop'n, just stop… Your effort to escape this island is useless"

"Shut Up! I don't care what happened, I must escape this monstrous place as fast as I can." Usopp cried while he still run as hard as he can.

"But Usopp'n…"

"Shut Up!"

"For just 2 hours long of running, you just move 50 meters away…"

"Eghhh…! You got to be kidding me!" Usopp shocked and he just fall in tiredness.

Heracles approach the exhausted Usopp and offer him a bottle of water to drink and Usopp immediately grab the bottle and drink it like a madman. After drinking it, he stands up and running again.

"Usoppn'n, now where are you going to go?" Heracles ask with a facepalm

"I'm going to eat again! I need more energy to run and fighting those monster plant and bug."

Usopp goes back to the part of the forest where food, sweet and drink is everywhere and it's paradise for every living thing. He start to eat like he never eat in a week and his eating manner is very similar to Luffy…

"Usopp'n, why are you starts eating again? Didn't you hear what I said before? This island just wanted you to become fat so it can have the last laugh when it consumes you."

"Shut up! I need more stamina and energy by eating. Luffy did it all the time and he is the strongest in our crew." Usopp said while he put all the food into his mouth

Because of what he said, he remembered the news about Luffy's dead again. His mood start to go down again and he stop eating. The tears start to form again in his eyes because of the news of his captain demise.

"Luffy…" Usopp mumble.

"How can Luffy is dead!? That's impossible!"

"I just can't believe it… If only we're not getting separated by that shichibukai bastard, this wouldn't be happened at all!"

"DAMN IT!"

"Usopp'n, just take a rest for a moment. Your mind isn't clear enough that it makes you feels guilty."

After a few moments, a news coo flies above the archipelago and dropping the newspaper to deliver it daily news. Heracles takes the newspaper and starts reading it meanwhile Usopp still down in the ground exhausted.

"Hmm… Usopp'n there is an interesting news in the headline." Heracles said

"Huhh…? What're you talking about?"

"There's an outrageous pirates who just survived the war in Marineford and after a few days he comes back with his legendary companion and causing a little havoc in the island." Heracles continues reading the news

"Who's that person might be?" Usopp asked

"It says in the headlines the man is, Hiken no Ace."

Hearing what Heracles just said, Usopp eyes is quickly widened and feels of surprise fills his heart and immediately stands up and takes the newspaper from Heracles.

"Wow…! Easy there Usopp'n."

"What is this? Luffy's brother is on the picture…" Usopp stares intensely at the newspaper.

Usopp then read the headlines and the main article and noticing that Rayleigh with Shanks also coming along with the Fire Fist. He then keeps reading until it's finish and he is confused about Ace action.

"What is Luffy's brother doing? He just survived the war and he come back with no reason just to do a grieving…"

"If I remembered correctly, back in Alabasta Ace is smarter and careful than Luffy."

His eyes then set sight on the picture. He then notices the tattoo in Ace chest that writes "3D7D". As soon as he saw that tattoo, he already knew the meaning and a feeling of relief and bit of joy is emerge from his heart.

"Is that so…?" Tears start to form in Usopp eyes.

"So Luffy's brother know about our promise and he decided to tell us about it."

"I understand!"

"I understand!"

"We will meet again in 7 days!" Usopp cries in joy.

The sniper then stands up and he starts to run again but this time his spirit is doubled and he determined to lose his weight so when 7 days coming he can return to his original weight.

"What is it now again Usopp'n?! I told you many times that escape is impossible."

"No, I'm not trying to escape the island. I'm trying to lose my current weight." Usopp start doing a push-up.

"That's a good news Usopp'n."

"Also I need to get stronger too!"

"That's certainly great determination from you. By the way, what did you just read until you got sudden burst of determination." Heracles wondering.

Because Usopp is too fat and he just depleted all of his energy from earlier running, he immediately falls again to the ground. He then speak the reason of his determination

"*pant* *pant* There's a message from my captain's brother in that news *pant* *pant*"

"A message?"

"Yes. He tells us a great message."

"So what are you going to do now after receiving that message, Usopp'n? Are You still planning to escape the island?"

"Hahh… No Hahh…"

"I want to be strong…"

"After sailing with Luffy for a long time, I can see that he will be the future pirate king and he can defeat an opponent that even the strongest people couldn't…"

"But I was wrong… there are plenty of opponents out there that he can't defeat and he just got killed by a Marine admiral."

"He's always pushing himself very hard and out of his limit… and he always screaming that he will be the pirate king…"

"But I guess it won't be possible again right? Because he is dead…"

"I don't want any of my Nakama will suffer the same fate like Luffy! I don't want them to be dead!"

"THEY'RE GOING TO NEED MY STRENGTH!"

"So please Heraclesun, I want to be stronger! Please help me to make me strong!" Usopp beg to Heracles

Heracles saw the fire of determination burning in the sniper eyes. After seeing his sorrow, pain and determination he decided to help Usopp with all his knowledge about this Archipelago.

"Fine Usopp'n, I will teach you all I know about this Archipelago to you and it's going to make you stronger if you understand every things about it."

"Really? Please teach me Heraclesun sensei!"

"Sensei huh? Alright you can call me sensei if you want."

"Yes sensei."

"Okay so the first thing you need to do to become strong, you need to lose that weight first. So I need you to run for 1 hour long for each day and you will not getting all that meat and sweet food."

"Yes!"

"After you finished I will teach you about a plant named "Pop Green". It's a very fearsome plant and it has a great potential to be a weapon."

"Awesome…!"

"Now run Usopp'n! don't come back until 1 hour passed."

Usopp then start running and he is very determined to reduce his weight. As he still running, his mind is still thinking about Ace action in Marineford.

"So Ace just did all of this, just to told us about the meeting…"

"Luffy… you sure have a caring and nice brother. He still cares about you a lot even after you dead."

* * *

 **An island in the Grand Line, Momoiro island, Kamabakka Kingdom**

Sanji, who has been personally invited by Ivankov himself to his palace after having been played by Ivanko. Sanji himself still feels annoyed because of what happened earlier, but now at least he's now more calm since Ivankov believed that he's part of Luffy crew. Resting in the guest rooms for a hour, Sanji got called by Ivankov to the dining room where the food is ready and waiting for him.

"Ahh… Candy boy, please sit down and enjoy our food."

"Ahh…" Sanji just nodded.

Sanji then ate his food and because it's been a long time since he eat something and got exhausted from his fight earlier with Ivankov, his usual portion of eating is doubled and he ate a lot of food and a pile of plate is visible beside him.

"Ara… So this is how you eat? You just like Mugiwara boy when it comes to eating."

"Shut Up! This is because I'm very hungry and didn't eat any food for a few days since that bear guy separated us."

Hearing about the bear guy again, Ivankov trying to ask him again about how Kuma separates him from the rest of the crew.

"Candy boy, can you tell me how you got separated from Mugiwara boy by Kuma?"

"Ahh… that time when we about to escape Sabaody after the Marines arrived because of we cause a ruckus at human auction and Luffy punch a tenryubito." Sanji recalls the Sabaody event.

"An admiral come and tries to prevent us escape, but luckily Rayleigh arrived and hold that Admiral back."

"Eggghhh… Rayleigh?! Is that person "Dark King" Rayleigh?!" Ivankov surprised.

"Ahhh… yes." Sanji nodded.

"Continue your story, I want to hear more."

When Sanji is about to continue his story, he feels anger start to rising up in his emotion. Because this is the part where he saw Zoro, Brook and Usopp disappear because of Kuma. But he suppressed his anger because he doesn't want to cause any trouble with Ivankov and other okama.

"Then that Shichibukai bastard arrived in the middle of our run and I saw in front of my eyes, three of my Nakama disappeared because of him."

"Then I got hit by his hand and the next thing I know, I arrived in this hellish place. And I'm sure that everyone has disappeared as well just like me."

Ivankov, hearing Sanji story, starting to lose any of his doubt about him. This make Ivankov fully believed that Sanji is indeed one of Luffy's Nakama. Then one of the Okama enters the dining room and delivers the newspaper to them.

"Hey you, give me the newspaper first." Sanji asks and the okama gives it to him.

Sanji then read the news, but once his eyes set on the front of the newspaper, his eyes quickly widened and got surprised because of Ace is in the picture in the front of the newspaper and he is wearing Luffy's Mugiwara hat which Sanji noticed.

"Isn't he…"

"Isn't he Luffy's brother? The guy that I meet back in Alabasta?"

Ivankov seeing sudden expression change in Sanji's face quickly come to him and ask him the reason.

"What is it Candy boy? What's with the sudden change?"

"…" Sanji didn't answered and keep reading the newspaper.

Ivankov himself take a peek at the newspaper and got surprised seeing Ace is in the news back at the Marineford. The news is really made Ivankov jumps in surprised because why would the man that almost died by the admiral and saw his little brother died right in his arms would came back to the place where all the chaos started.

"This outrageous! Why would Ace-boy come back to the Marineford instead of goes hiding?"

"Shut Up! I'm trying to read the news here."

After Sanji finished read the full news about it, he then take a look again at the picture, but this time he noticed something in the picture. He noticed there's a tattoo where it written "3D7D" in the chest. After looking at the tattoo, he immediately knows the meaning of it and smiled because of it.

"I see…"

"Is that what Luffy's brother want to tell us?"

"I understand…"

Sanji immediately went calmer after he saw the news. Ivankov saw this and confused, tries to ask him about it.

"So what was in the newspaper? You like "I see" and then you suddenly went calm."

"There was a secret message in the newspaper that only us can understand it."

"So what was the secret message?"

"Since you still haven't believe me fully that I'm one of Luffy's Nakama, I will not tell you a single word about it." Sanji said and making a mocking face to Ivankov

"This man is so bloody annoying!" Ivankov got pissed

Sanji then continue to eat, since he is calmer now, he can taste the food better and he is impressed with it.

"So… can you tell me who made this food, this food taste so good."

"Ara… you sure have good tongue and taste."

"Yes, it's more than tasty. It feels like I'm being filled with energy when it comes down to my throat."

"Well… I shall tell you since I believed you now. This meal name is "Cuisine of Dominance"! And almost everyone in the island can prepare this meal perfectly!" Ivankov said proudly

"The one who eat this meal regularly, shall become stronger and more dominant! Like our fighter in this island and combined with Okama kenpo, they will become unstoppable!"

"Is that so? I never heard a food that made you improved every time you eat it."

"So I could improve my Nakama bodies if I cook this "Dominance Cuisine" for them everyday huh?"

"If that's the case, I can make Nami-swan and Robin-chan bodies even more sexual than ever!" Sanji starts to nose bleed as he imagines his pervert mind of Nami and Robin.

"W-what what is wrong with this guy? And what I'm going to do to him?" Ivankov looks disgusted as he saw Sanji daydreaming and nosebleeding.

After hearing what the "Dominance Cuisine" can do, Sanji then determined to learn the recipe no matter what it costs.

"Now I have decided, that you must teach me on how to create this 'Dominance Cuisine"!"

"NO WAY I WOULD DO THAT!" Ivankov yelled as he kicked Sanji in the face.

"Our Dominance Cuisine is a fundamental part of secret Newkama kenpo that always be passed down in the kingdom."

"How could I possibly teach someone as yourself, who I just trusted?!"

"It's impossible! The only way to learn those recipe is to become Okama. So you must be an Okama and also learn Newkama kenpo to master this recipe."

"NEVER! I was not born to become friends with Ladies! I was born to love them!"

"I AM A MAN!"

Hearing Sanji determination, Ivankov got impressed and it reminds him of Luffy determination to save Ace. Both of them are stubborn and Ivankov really like it.

"Fufufu… your determination reminded me of Mugiwara boy back in the Marineford. Allright, I'm going to give you a chance to learn the recipe without being an Okama with one condition."

"Allright, what's the condition?"

"I will give the recipes to the 99 instructors of Newkama Kenpo in this island and you need to steal it from those 99 instructors."

"Sounds oka-"

"Wait I haven't finished yet… While you're stealing all the recipes, all the Okama in the Kamabakka kingdom will chase you and attempting you to wear this dress. So will you still be able to call yourself a man if you fail?"

"This is stupid! I don't have that much time to get all the recipes with all that pressure! I only have 7 days until I go back to Sabaody."

"Hmm… Fine. Because I respect Mugiwara boy a lot and I don't want any of his Nakama suffering, you only need to take minimum 5 recipes. Then after you get at least 5 recipes, I will give you the boat for you to go to Sabaody."

Sanji then take a time to think about it because taking 5 recipes from the master of the martial arts will be very hard especially all the Okama will chase him. He thinks that he has to be strong no matter what happened because of his captain demise will make the crew more vulnerable to threats.

"I can't just turn down this challenge. If I turn this challenge down and go straight to Sabaody, I won't become stronger and we might've been defeated by Kuma again or even stronger opponent again in the future."

"With Luffy is now dead, I need to become stronger so I can protect the other crew from the danger ahead and I don't want any of them are going to die in front of my eyes."

"No! I won't turn down this challenge. I need that recipes so I can make the other crew to become stronger too and this fight with all of that masters will definitely make me become stronger too."

Sanji then finally make up his decision. He won't turn down the challenge and he is very determined to take it.

"So… Candy Boy, will you going to accept the challenge or not?"

"Of course I am going to accept" Sanji smiled and he put his cigarette in his mouth

"Hmm…?"

"After I complete this challenge, I will definitely become stronger and with those recipes, I can make a useful food for my crew to eat."

"I want to become stronger so I can protect my Nakama from any danger!"

"I don't want them to suffer the same fate as Luffy, and with my current strength, I can't fully protect them. So I'm going to accept this challenge so I can become stronger!"

"Fufufu… now you're looks like Mugiwara boy with that determination. I'm starting to like you more than ever Candy boy."

"Yeah whatever."

"Now take your time prepare yourself, Candy boy. After you start leaving this palace, the challenge is begin and all the Okama in the kingdom will start chasing you."

"I wish you a good luck, Candy boy."

Sanji then come back to his room and took a rest for a moment while preparing himself for the potential non-stop nightmare for 7 days straight. He then thinks about Ace who shows up back in Marineford just to tell the message to him and the rest.

"So we will meet in 7 days huh?" Sanji lights up his cigarette.

"I don't expect Luffy's brother to know about our plan and he has courage to go back into Marineford."

"He just likes Luffy, always doing something outrageous and always succeeds in doing it."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, its been a long, long time since I touched this story.**

 **I'm really sorry for all of you who have been waiting for the story to be updated, it's just my college/university assignment and project really took most of my time to make a new chapter, especially now I'm on my junior year and things starting to get really busy than ever. So to be honest, this story is gonna be on hiatus or very long time update between each chapter. I also gonna edit some chapter in the future to fix the grammar and some mistake in the writing when I have some free time to spare.**

 **For Review response:**

 **Ryan Marshall: About the reaction of Red hair pirates crew, I want the spotlight is on Shanks, so yeah I oversighted the emotion and reaction on the rest of the Red Hair crew.**

 **SeventhAssassin: Yeah I know it's been a year and I'm really sorry about it.**


End file.
